Hauntings Of The Mind
by Kaijin Touketsu
Summary: Shippo died in the last battle causing Kagome to finally grasp her miko powers. InuYasha and Miroku, tiered of Kagome and Sango commite the ultimit betrayal.How will the girls survive now that they are all alone? Naruto xover
1. Betrayal

**Disclaimer: If I owned things would be SO different. I mean, how could they kill off Bankotsu!**

"talking"

'thinking'

_dreaming_

**Haunting Of The Mind**

**Chapter 1 Betrayal**

_In a dark space a mighty battle roared. Blood, guts, demon body parts and many fighting warriors, demon and human, could be sound all over a once peaceful clearing. Among this destruction a little red headed demon boy with a cream colored tail looking around the age seven weaved in and out of the mob of demons, "Okaa!" he screamed hysterically side stepping quickly, narrowly avoiding a rather large demon's foot. Darting around another demon he made his way towards an eighteen woman with long flowing black hair tinted blue. She wore a demon slaying outfit with light pink armor, a gift from he sister Songo on her 17th birthday. Using one of her many daggers she charged her purifying powers and cut down the demon in front of her. Behind her a woman demon slayer of twenty-four with long dark brown hair strung up in a high pony tail wearing a matching outfit with red armor attacked one of the many demons attacking her small group with her giant boomerang. Next to her a monk of twenty-five in purple and black robes swung his staff around smacking any demon within distance. A few feet away a giant fire cat demon lunged at demon after demon, ripping them into pieces. Farther away a man with long silver hair who looked about twenty-six with two kawaii dog ears atop his head wearing an bright red kimono swung a sword as long as him at a dark looking man with long black hair of about thirty with a lower body made entirely out of brown tentacles as the man blocked with a short sword of his own._

_"Ku ku ku... Is this the best you can do InuYasha?" asked the man in purple._

_"You wish Naraku. When I'm finished with you there wont be enough of your body left to feed a rat!" replied the one in red named InuYasha. _

"_It seems you are all to busy to busy to take care of a little child. Let me help." laughed the man in purple, Naraku. While he said this he thrust one of his tentacles straight towards the child._

"_Shippo!" screamed the woman with long black hair as she ran over to his body. As she ran any demon within five feet of her turned to dust. "Shippo..." she whispered as she kneeled down and picked up his dying body. As she stared at him she started to cry._

"_Okaa please don't cry." the boy croaked out, "I'm gonna see my daddy again. And don't worry. I'll be waiting up there for you too." He took a shuddering breath and with the last of his strength he said, "I love you okaa." _

"_I love you to Shippo, I love you to..." she whispered as she laid Shippo's body back on the ground and shakily stood up. "InuYasha move." She said, looking at the ground. "Naraku's MINE!" she screamed. As she did she brought her head up. Her normal blue eyes where now a swirl of white and a dark pink._

"_Ku ku ku. Did I upset the little miko?" he sarcastically asked, not noticing her eyes._

"_You bet you did. You just made your LAST mistake Naraku. InuYasha move your ass or I'll fry you too." She fumed. _

_InuYasha turned around and looked into her face and he paled. "Shit Kagome's gonna blow." he said as he leaped away running to the safety of the other two warriors._

"_You die now Naraku." said Kagome as her pink miko ki swirled deadly around her. Kagome moved her arm out with her palm facing forward as her miko ki swirled down to her arm and out her palm darting straight at Naraku. _

_Naraku smirked as he called all his demon minions to him as the miko ki headed straight towards him. _

_The monk and demon slayer stopped and stared at there friend as she launched her attack at Naraku. The miko ki sailed into the demons purifying them all while continuing straight towards Naraku, never weakening in the slightest. Desperate Naraku tried to jump out of the way. He was to late however as the attack hit him full force, purifying him to the darkest recesses of hell. A bright flash of light was all that could be seen. When the light dimmed down all that was in his place was a pile of ash with about half of the shikon no tama, purified to a creamy pink. _

_Everyone stared in shock at what had just transpired as Kagome walked forward and lifted the piece if the jewel around her neck were she fused it with the rest of her jewel making it whole as everything faded into darkness._

Kagome shot up out of her pallet. Light from the window danced across her face as she wiped away her tears. 'I've been having these dreams since it happened. Why can't I just forget?' Kagome asked herself as she stood up to stretch.

The final battle with Naraku was about three months ago but she couldn't stop dreaming about it. About her adopted kits death. Everyone made it out alive with minor wounds but her kit died. She couldn't save her son, and she dreamed about it almost nightly.

With school over Kagome spent most of her time in the feudal era with her friends. Her sister, Sango, Sango's love, Miroku, and her love, InuYasha.

Kagome changed out of her pale nightshirt and into a pair of black hakamas with powder pink cherry blossoms that tied at her ankles. After putting on her bra she slipped into a form fitting black tee shirt with 'Live in your world, Die in mine' written in pink. Then she slipped all her daggers into there hiding spots. Kagome quickly brushed through her hair she slipped on her black ankle boots and stepped out of the hut she shared with Sango, the demon slayer. Shielding her eyes from the sun with her hand Kagome glanced around to find her friends. Sango sat by the fire petting Kirara, a fire cat demon, wearing a pair of hip hugging blue jeans with a black shirt that read 'Perverts Beware. It's time for the hunt' in red and a pair of black ankle boots. Spotting her Kagome walked over.

"Morning Sango." said Kagome as she noticed a pot stewing over the fire. "You making breakfast?" She asked.

"Hai, it will be done in a couple minutes." Sango replied.

"Awesome. Have you seen the boys anywhere?" asked Kagome.

"Iie, Kagome. I haven't seen them all morning." Sango remarked.

"Well I'll find them. It shouldn't take me that long. Think of all the times I've found InuYasha before." said Kagome with a light giggle.

"Well ok Kagome but be careful." said Sango .

"Of course." Kagome said as she slid on her quiver of arrows and bow. Kagome waved bye as she walked out into the forest. After walking through the forest for a few minutes Kagome saw the boys talking in a clearing. Being the curious person Kagome was she hid behind a tree and started to listen in on there conversation.

"...you're right InuYasha. We should. It is the only way I can see of working out to get rid of them. If we kill Songo and Kagome then Sango can't keep scaring all of the beautiful women away from me and you can finally get the jewel to become a full demon."

Kagome had to hold in a gasp at that. 'How could the guys want to kill us? I thought Miroku loved Sango! InuYasha may not love me but I thought at least we were friends. It looks like he did only want me around for the jewel!'

"Ya Miroku, but how are we going to kill them? Sango is a good fighter and Kagome can actually control here miko powers since Naraku destroyed that little twerp. No matter how much I hate to admit it if we confront them I'd be purified as soon as we make a move against them and without your wind tunnel they would kill you." InuYasha pondered.

"Well we could always..." Started Miroku. Kagome couldn't listen any more. She slowly and quietly crept away from the clearing, keeping her tears at bay knowing that InuYasha would probably smell them. As soon as she was sure she was out of InuYasha's hearing range she ran. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her back to Sango. 'What are we going to do? I don't think I could manage to kill my love or Miroku. Could Sango manage to?' Kagome thought to herself as she bolted out of the tree line to Sango. Kagome stopped and panted trying to regain her breath.

"KAGOME!" Sango yelled, voice full of worry. "What happ..."

"Sango we need to talk. We are in danger." said Kagome as she sat down.

"Tell me what happened." Demanded Sango.

Kagome told Sango of everything she overheard at the clearing. When she finished her tale she looked over at Sango. Sango was on the verge of tears.

"How could he? I loved him, how could he? I thought we were at least friends!" Sango cried. Sango gasped, "What about you though? With InuYasha. All you have already had to go through with him! Oh I'm so sorry Kagome! Here I was just thinking about myself when you must be in so much more..."

"Sango Stop it!" Kagome cut Sango off. "I'm use to InuYasha betraying me by now. I just thought we were at least friends. But you loved Miroku. I had thought he loved you too." Kagome said as he moved over to Sango and hugged her. "But what are we going to do? I no we have the power to beat them but I don't think I have it in me. I don't think I could kill InuYasha."

"Your right Kagome" Sango said as she dried her tears. "I don't think I could kill Miroku either." Kagome and Sango sat there for a while in thought. 'What should we do?' both girls thought.

"What about your time Kagome?" Sango inquired.

"I think that is out best bet. But will it let you through? It hasn't let InuYasha through since we completed the jewel. But then again if we hold hands we would probably both go through. And then if I hold Kirara to she would probably make it as well." Kagome thought for a moment. "Yes it should work, but what about our stuff?"

"Well I once met a miko who shrunk a whole hut. Maybe you could shrink our stuff?" Suggested Sango.

"It's worth a try." said Kagome getting up. "Let's go try"

Sango got up and they both headed into their hut. Once inside the hut Sango tossed Kagome one of the bags filled with clothes. Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated on the bag. Slowly the bag in her hand shrunk to about the size of her thumb. Seeing this Sango tossed her an empty bag. "Put the shrunken bags in there." She said, noticing Kagome's curios look. Kagome nodded put the shrunken bag into the empty bag and caught the next bag Sango tossed to her. They kept up this routine until all there clothes, medicines, weapons and other possessions were all shrunken in the bags. The only things they didn't shrink were the many hidden weapons hiding on there bodies. When they were finished they had two bags filled with shrunken bags which Kagome easily shrunk down to the size of her palm, which they then tied onto the belt loops or sash of their pants.

"Alright we got everything?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded and they walked out of the hut.

"Kirara." Songo said. Hearing her name Kirara ran over to Sango and transformed into her larger version. Once Kirara had transformed Sango and Kagome got on. "Kirara we need to go to the bone eaters well." Sango stated. Kirara nodded and took to the air. The ride to the bone eaters well was quiet and fast. Each person to busy thinking about the betrayal of their friends to talk. Soon the clearing of the well came into view and Kirara gracefully landed. Once Kirara had landed Kagome and Songo slide off and Kirara transformed back into her kitten size, then she jumped into Kagome's arms. Kagome shifted Kirara into one arm and walked forward, to the well with Sango following. When they were right in front of the well Kagome grabbed onto Songo's hand. The two looked at each other and nodded. They both took a breath and jumped, hoping to end up in Kagome's era.

------

**Okaa- Mother**

**Kawaii- Cute**

**Miko- Priestess**

**Hakama- Feudal era pants**

**Hai- Yes**

**Iie- No**

**PLEASE don't hate me! I no killing off Shippo is very evil but I couldn't think of how to fit him in the story otherwise! On another note this is my first ever story. Please review and tell me what you think. Is it good? Bad? Should I continue? Also any tips on my writing would be appreciated but please be nice it is my first story. Yes this is an x-over with Naruto they will be in next chapter. I figure I no the pairings but nothings permanent. Once I decide for sure I'll tell you all IF I continue the story.**

_**Icy Princess AKA Bankotsu's Girl**_


	2. The Spys

**Disclaimer: If I owned things would be SO different. I mean, how can _ANYONE _stand Sakura being so obsessive!**

"talking"

'thinking'

_dreaming_

**P.o.v change**

**Haunting Of The Mind**

**Chapter 2 The Spys**

_**Recap**_

Kagome shifted Kirara into one arm and grabbed onto Sango's hand. The two looked at each other and nodded. They both took a breath and jumped, hoping to end up in Kagome's era.

**Chapter 2**

A orange glow surrounded them as they fell down into a seemingly endless void. Kagome slowly touched the ground, soon followed by Sango. Kagome breathed in an stilled. 'Why is this air still so pure? And why is it so bright? The well house should block all the light.'

"Kagome, I thought you said there was a hut around the well in your time." Sango said confused.

Kagome gulped. "There is." She said and turned to look at Sango. "The only thing I can think of is that we are still in the feudal era. But that doesn't make much sense. We were surrounded by the light. "

"Well then lets get out an try jumping in the well again? Maybe it will work." Sango asked hopefully.

"Sure lets get out an we'll try one more time." Kagome said noticing the hope in Sango's voice.

Sango and Kagome climbed half way up the well and dropped back in. Kagome landed hard on her butt as Sango crashed on top of her. "Mfph." Kagome groaned as she tried to sit up.

"Ohh I am SO sorry Kagome! Are you ok?" Sango asked as she got off of Kagome and stood up.

"Ya. I'm just fine." Kagome replied as Sango gave out her hand "Thanks, well lets get out of this well an discuss what we should do."

Kirara jumped off her perch on Sango's shoulder and onto the lip of the well and mewed. Kagome climbed up and out of the well and stood off to the side as Sango made her way out of the well.

Kagome sat on the lip of the well. "So what should we do now?"

Sango sat down on the grass as Kirara jumped into her lap. "Well I don't believe that we are in the feudal era any more." Sango said.

"Ya but I don't know were we are. So what do you think we should do?" Asked Kagome.

Sango started on a long argument with herself. "Well we could try it again."

"Sango" Kagome tried to interrupt.

"No it probably wouldn't work if it didn't before." Continued Sango.

"San..." Kagome tried again.

"We could just travel around here." Still she argued.

"Umm..." Yet another failed attempt to interrupt Sango

"But that might turn out just as bad as before." Still trailing on...

"I ha..." Kagome smacked her hand to her head. 'Man will she stop'

"I know! Kagome feel out which way to the closest village. We could find out were we are. We could get some food. We could get so much information!" Sango explained.

"Ya Sango it's that way." Kagome points to the left of her, "But we could always just talk to the four people who have been spying on us." Kagome points out.

"What! Why didn't you tell me? Where are they?" Sango asked.

"Behind that tree" points to tree, "on that branch" points to branch, " and behind those to bushes." points to two bushes. "And I would have told you, IF you would have let me talk and stopped interrupting me." Kagome finished.

**Behind the tree**

Eye wide 'She sensed me?'

**On the branch**

'How could she have sensed me?'

**Behind bush one**

'Stupid Naruto! He must have given away are positions.'

**Behind bush two**

'WOW! She must be a really great ninja to have sensed me!'

**Back by the well**

"Oh. Woops. Sorry." Sango blushed. "So how long have they been spying on us?" Sango

asked, curious.

"Oh just since you decided to argue with yourself on what we should do." Kagome said.

"oh an you four might as well come out since your cover is blown."

The four people jumped out of their hiding spots to stand a few feet away from Kagome and Sango. Standing to the right was an older man wearing a headband with the design of a leaf over his left eye and a mask over his face. His only visible eye showing his interest. Next to him was a kid with bright yellow hair wearing a bright orange jump suit. Across his forehead was a headband matching the one on the older man.. Excitement flowed off his aura in waves. Next was a girl with bubblegum pink hair wearing a darker pink dress with slits up the size and black shorts. In her hair, playing the roll of a hair band, was another one of these headbands. Her face was tinted pink in embarrassment at what was guess to be, being caught. The man next to her was wearing a dark blue shirt with white shorts. His lower arms and legs were wrapped up. Again that same headband was around his forehead. His face screamed bored and uninterested, though there was a slight layer of curiosity in his eyes.

"Hi. I'm Kagome and that's Sango. So who are you guys?" Kagome asked.

The boy in the bight orange jumpsuit excitedly started talking. "I'm Naruto! That's Kakashi sensei with the one eye, she's Sakura," Naruto had a slight blush on his face as he glanced over at Sakura, "And he's nobody important he's just Sasuke."

Sasuke made a hn noise as Sakura exclaimed "Stupid Naruto. Sasuke's WAY more important then you!" Sasuke was more interested in watching Kagome. Her face darkened as she remembered a dark thing from her past. 'I wonder what happened to her?'

Watching Naruto Kagome was reminded of her kit. Her dead kit. 'Shippo. I should have been paying better attention. I should have protected you better." Kagome's eyes stated filling with tears.

Sango caught the sight of the tears collecting in Kagome's eyes. Kirara jumped out of Sango's lap as Sango stood up and walked over towards Kagome. Sango looked towards her sister and smiled sadly. Sango reached over and gave Kagome a hug. "Kagome there was nothing you could have done. You still have me here. After we get done with these guys we can talk if you want." Sango whispered in Kagome's ear so no one other could hear.

Kagome calmed and looked at Sango. "Thanks." Sango got back up and stood next to Kagome. When Sango stopped moving Kirara jumped onto Sango's shoulder and Sango continued with petting her.

"Whatever." Naruto turned his attention back to Kagome, "You have to be a high level ninja to sense me! So what level are you?"

Kagome giggled a little at this. "I'm sorry but I'm no ninja."

"What? But you have to be a ninja! What other way could you have known where we were hiding?" Asked Naruto in complete shock.

"Dobe. Can't you see she has no headband. Neither does her friend." Was the first remark heard from Sasuke.

"Fine. Your not a ninja, but how did you know exactly where each of us where hiding?" asked Naruto, trying to change the topic off of how he failed to notice she had no headband.

Kagome rubbed her neck sheepishly "I... ahh... heard you?"

Everyone but Naruto looked at Kagome with disbelief. She expected them to believe that?

"Oh that makes sense." Naruto said. At this everyone sweat dropped.

Kakashi got bored of this conversation after deeming them not a threat. Kakashi reached into his bag and pulled out his make out paradise book. Opening it up he started to read. At that moment Sango just happened to look over at Kakashi. Sango's eyes went wide at what she saw.

"NNOOOOOoooooooo! Why me? Why always me! Not another Miroku! Why am I always surrounded by hentai!" Sango ranted as she smacked Kakashi upside the head, took his book and tossed it as far into the forest as she could.

Kakashi looked in amazement. 'Not only did she just slap me, but she also stole my book and threw it into the forest! And I can't seem to see where it went. Did it just go through that tree?'

"Did she just.." Started Naruto, his mind still not grasping the very strange event of what just happened.

"Yep." Remarked Sakura in the same way.

Sasuke's eyes just widened a bit in his disbelief.

"Well you see Sango has a problem with hentais..." Kagome explained. "So are we going to go to the village or..."

"Oh ya. This way." Kakashi got over his surprise and turned and started walking away, now having a new fear of the woman he just met. Slowly as everyone go over their surprise they too turned and started following.

**------**

**Hentai- Pervert**

**Hey people! Umm... sorry about taking so long to update. rubs neck sheepishly I really didn't mean to take this long. But I can list TWO good reasons why! Well I think there good. I got a cold. TWICE! One right after the other. It really sucked and I just got over it. Also I kinda got sucked into a really good story. Its a Kurama/Kagome! REALLY good! Awesome story kool plot like 52 chapters already up an REALLY long chapters. If you like this pairing its called **

'**By Any Other Name' So ya. Oh an person who gave me the flame Thx! I had some really good roasted marshmallows thanks to that flame (smores are over rated. I would so much rather eat UNmelted chocolate.) And everyone elts THANK YOU! I loved hearing that you loved my story. It made me feel so happy! And people I no it sounds lame but having a review that says "I like the story cant wait for the next chap" really does make you wanna write faster:)**

_**Bankotsu's Girl a.k.a The Icy Princess**_


	3. Ramen

**Disclaimer: If I owned things would be SO different. I mean, just look how week they make Kagome.**

"talking"

'thinking'

_dreaming/memory_

**P.o.v change**

**Haunting Of The Mind**

**Chapter 3 Ramen**

_**Recap**_

"Well you see Sango has a problem with hentais." Kagome explained. "So are we going to go to the village or..."

"Oh ya. This way." Kakashi turned and started walking away. Everyone turned and started following.

**Chapter 3**

As the group trekked towards the village everyone was consumed in there own thoughts.

**Naruto's Head**

'How did she hear us? I know I didn't make a sound. So then who could have given away our positions. I KNOW! It had to have been Sasuke! I knew he would mess us up.'

**Sakura's Head**

'I wonder what had upset Kagome earlier? And where are they from? I have never seen anyone like them before. They can't be from around here. Wait. What if they're try to steal my Sasuke!'

'No no no no. There is no way they would be able to do that.' Stated inner Sakura with confidence.

**Sasuke's Head**

'How was that girl, Kagome, able to find us? For once that dobe wasn't making a sound. And even if he was it would have only given away his position. She knew were each one of us was. How? She must have some skill. I wonder how powerful she is? She's kinda pretty to... Wait! What am I thinking! She is not pretty...'

**Kakashi's Head**

'Man she hits hard! I can still feel the sting. AND she's still glaring at me. Come on Kakashi! Pull yourself together! She can not keep me from finding out what happens next. Come on. Just pull out your other copy. She's just a girl. A girl with a bad temper who hits hard. Who had beautiful eyes. And look at those legs...'

**Sango's Head**

'STUPID HENTAI! Why me? Why always me? Why an I _always _surrounded by perverts? First that guy from the village, then Miroku and now him! Miroku... Why did you betray me so? I loved you. I thought you loved me too.'

**Kagome's Head**

'Shippo. I'm so sorry. I should have protected you better. It's all my fault. Stop Kagome. If you keep thinking about this you'll start to cry. We do not want to appear weak! Think happy thoughts. We may have made new friends already. They seen trustworthy. They seem strong too. And that Sasuke is kinda cute... I mean _look _at his hair! It's not youkai great but it's still awesome. No Kagome! We don't need our heart broken again. No matter how trustworthy they seem we will only be betrayed in the end.

**Overall Pov**

The group continued walking in silence until they ran into a giant wall. Kagome and Sango gasped at the size of the wall. It was taller then the highest trees in the **entire** forest. Slowly they followed behind the rest of the group, taking in all of there surroundings. To the casually observer it looked like they were overwhelmed by the sights of the village. Truthfully they were examining out there surroundings and the people for any chance of a threat. Slowly the group came to a stop in the middle of the market. Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke turned around to face Kagome and Sango.

"Welcome to the village hidden in the Leaves" Stated Kakashi.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" Asked Sakura.

"Well we don't know." Stated Kagome eyeing a very interesting speck of dirt.

"Obviously we aren't from around here an we have no money" Sango softly said.

"Well you can hang out with us." Suggested Sakura.

"Ya! We can all go" Started Naruto as his stomach started to grumble and growl. Naruto slightly blushed, "Let's get ramen for dinner!"

The girls giggled lightly as everyone started walking into the ramen shop.

"Do you even eat anything other then ramen?" Said Sasuke as he sat down at a table. Sakura sat to his right as Kagome sat to his left.

"Ummmm..." Naruto thought for a minute. "Not really." Naruto answered as he sat in between Sakura and Kakashi.

Sango looked around the table. "Damn it! I have to sit next to the hentai!" Sango complained as she sat next to Kakashi and Kagome. Soon everyone orders an awkward silence fills the group.

_Everyone sat in a circle around the glowing fire. Miroku sat close to Sango as she gave him death glares. Kagome sat across from them next InuYasha and Shippo. Everyone was happily slurping down the warm ramen. InuYasha looked sadly down at his bowl. It was empty. Slowly looking in the pot he noticed it empty as well. Then he turned his attention towards Shippo. He took the last of the ramen! Quickly InuYasha bopped Shippo in the head and stole his bowl. _

_Shippo's eyes got big and watery as he turned towards Kagome. "Ookaa saaan!" Shippo started to cry, "Meanny InuYasha stole my ramen!_

_Seeing the look in Shippo's eyes Kagome uttered one word. "Sit."_

_InuYasha plummeted into the ground as Shippo stole his bowl back. "Thank you Okaa!" Shippo said merrily as she resumed eating his ramen. Kagome giggled and resumed eatting hers._

Kagome's eyes cleared as her ramen was set in front of her. 'InuYasha you basterd. You traitor. You must have really hated me if you were willing to give up your only ramen supplier. And Shippo...'

"Kagome eat your food. You haven't eaten all day." Sango looked at Kagome with a look that said eat-or-I-will-stuff-it-down-your-throat. Kagome quickly started eating, afraid to face Sango's wrath.

"So where are you guys from?" Asked sakura trying to get rid of the silence.

"We aren't really _from_ anywhere." Sango began, "We are travelers."

"So is it just you guys then? Or do you have more people in your group?" Naruto asked as her started on his third bowl.

"Of course it's just us! We don't need any backstabbing traitors in our group!" Sango erupted.

Everyone stared. No one was expecting such a remark from Naruto's simply question.

"Sango calm down." Kagome soothed, her aura gently lapping at Sango, "Yes it is just us. But we are looking for a place to settle down now." Kagome continued.

"Why?" Asked Naruto.

"We decided our adventure was through." Sango said roughly.

Noting Sango's hostility everyone decided it would be better to resume eating in silence. Slowly Kakashi started edging his chair more towards Naruto.

**Naruto's head**

'I just asked a question.' Naruto thought as he finished his fifth bowl. 'She didn't have to bite my head off.' Naruto looked up and started laughing in his head. 'She seems to really scare Kakashi sensei.'

**Sasuke's Head**

'That explains her sad faraway looks. they must have had more people in their group who betrayed them.' Sasuke looked towards Kagome. 'I wonder what happened.'

**Sakura's Head**

Sakura noticed Sasuke look towards Kagome. 'She IS trying to steal Sasuke! That ikeike! Well we'll just have to show he Sasuke's already taken.'

**Overall Pov**

Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's arm. Sasuke looked down with disgust.

"Remove your arms." Sasuke said a slightly colder then normal voice.

"But Sasuke-kun..." Sakura started to say in whinny voice.

"Remove your arms!" Sasuke snapped causing Sakura to release her hold.

"Sasuke..." Sakura started with watery eyes.

"Sakura he did warn you. You should have released him the first time he said." Kagome cut in.

**Sakura's Pov**

'That ikeike!' Sakura screamed in her mind as she got up and followed the others out of the shop.

**------**

**Hentai- Pervert**

**Youkai- Demon**

**Okaa- Mother**

**San- added after name for politeness (respected people)**

**Kun- added after name for politeness (boys)**

**Sensei- Teacher**

**Ikeike- Bitch**

**Yay! All cheer with me with got this one out faster then the last! Well I hope you all like it. As made obvious in this chapter I'm probably gonna do a Sasuke/Kagome and Kakashi/Sango. It's really strange. You'de figure there would be more Kakashi/Sango I mean they seem perfect (to me anyways) but its nearly impossible to find one. Like always plz reveiw. I luv hearin that u luv my story! Plus the more reveiws the faster the update ;)**

_**Bankotsu's Girl a.k.a The Icy Princess**_


	4. Touring

**Disclaimer: If I owned things would be SO different. I mean, just look how week they make Kagome.**

"talking"

'thinking'

_dreaming/memory_

**P.o.v change**

**Haunting Of The Mind**

**Chapter 4 Touring**

_**Recap**_

'That ikeike!' Sakura screamed in her mind as she got up and followed the others out of the shop.

**Chapter 4**

"Sooo what should we do now?" Kagome asks.

"I know!" shouts Naruto, "You guys don't know your way around the village so we can show you around!"

"Wow the dobe has a good idea." mumbles Sasuke.

"HEY..." Naruto started to yell.

"That's a great idea, thank you Naruto." said Kagome trying to keep some piece.

"Then follow me! This way please." Naruto started walking around the village. Naruto hoped up and down ran in circles and talked almost a mile a minute showing the greatest spots in the village while also telling about the great conquests and pranks he pulled at that spot. While everyone _was_ following they were paying him little attention.

**Sakura**

'I have to stop her from getting **my** Sasuke! What would work best... I could try showing her Sasuke's mine... that didn't work to well last time. It might work later though. I could keep her away from him... but who would keep her away I can't stand her plus if I was the one to keep her away I couldn't spend time with my Sasuke.' Sakura looked over at Kagome. She was walking with her head down staring at the ground. 'She must be plotting to get MY Sasuke!'

**Sasuke**

Sasuke stared forward unfocused. 'What the hell was Sakura doing? I can't stand it when girls are so _clingy. _She's a teammate. She's not even that strong. Naruto could beat her. Now Kagome... She seems pretty strong. She could beat up Sakura fast; she could probably beat Naruto quick too. Not that that's hard.'

**With Sango and Kakashi**

Kakashi pulls out a book from one of his hidden pockets. Seeing this Sango tries to look at the cover of the book. Kakashi, not wanting to get hit again, twists around so she can not read it. Unfortunately for him, Sango realized for him to hide the cover like that that it must be something perverted. Swirling around to fast for Kakashi to stop it Sango stole the book from his hand.

"So let's see... Make out paradise. Perverted book of the year. The book I stole from you earlier." Sango opened up the book towards somewhere in the middle and scanned the page. As Sango looked down the page her cheeks grew pinker and pinker then redder end redder. With a quick flick of her wrist she sent the book off into the forest. Faster then Kakashi could realize Sango has smacked him again with a loud shout of "Hentai!"

**Kagome**

'Wow. Naruto sure has a lot of energy. He reminds me a lot of Shippo...' Kagome thought with a sad smile. 'He acts so much like a kitsune. He even has the aura of one. Wait. He has the aura of a kitsune youkia. How did I not notice this before? It seems to be masked under a... human aura. It's like it's sealed inside... Does he know? Do his friends know? I'll have to ask him later. I woun...' Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts with a loud shout of "Hentai!" With a small smile Kagome turned around in time to see Sango smack Kakashi once more.

**Overall**

The sun started to sink below the horizon when Naruto finally came to a stop. "So that's it." Naruto said cheerfully.

"Thank you for the tour Naruto." said Kagome.

"Well it's getting late. You should all go to bed. You still have to get up and mean at the bridge for training in the morning." reminded Kakashi.

"Well I guess we'll see you guys in the morning." said Kagome as her and Sango headed to exit the village.

"Wait! Where are you going?" asked Naruto.

"Where do you think? We are going to go camp outside in the forest. It's not like we have any money." replies Sango

"Well I have no room in my apartment or I'd let you stay there." Naruto replied.

"I have no room." gave Kakashi.

"I don't have any room either." supplied Sakura.

"Well I guess you guys could stay with me." said Sasuke.

"No. That's ok we don't want to intrude." replied Kagome.

"No. It's ok. I have plenty of room." Sasuke explained trying to sound like he didn't care.

"But.." Kagome started.

"We would love to. Lead the way." Sango stated, placing a hand over Kagome's mouth.

Sasuke and started walking away. "Good night everyone. Thank you for everything." said Kagome as she turned and followed Sango and Sasuke. When they arrived at Sasuke's home he lead them inside into a hallway.

Sasuke pointer to a door and said "You guys can stay in there." Sasuke pointed to the door next to it, "That's the bathroom." Sasuke pointed to the door across from the bathroom, "That's my door. Don't enter." With that said Sasuke headed into his room.

"Well..." Sango opened up the door to the room they would be staying in. It had a couch against one wall with a bed opposite. One wall had a closet and next to the door was a desk. Everything in the room was a dusty green color.

"Hey Sango. Where did Kirara go?" Asked Kagome.

"She ran off when we entered the ramen shop she'll come back eventually." replied Sango as she opened up the window.

"Ok. Take the bed Sango, I want the couch." Kagome said with a yawn as she curled up on the couch. Within seconds Kagome was out.

"Alright Kagome..." Sango said as she laid in the bed.

_Kagome cut left and right with some of her many daggers. She was warring the slayer uniform Sango had given her. As one demon fell another took it's place. It seemed as if it would never end. Behind her, her sister Sango hacked at the mini army rushing her. Her matching slayer uniform was covered in blood as she sliced the demons in half with her large boomerang. On her other side was Miroku. Twirling his staff he bashed the nearby demons. His robes fluttered around him as he killed stuck ofudas on a few of the youkai. A few feet away a Kirara lunged at demon after demon. Farther away Kagome knew InuYasha was in his battle with Naraku. As Kagome killed another demon she prayed InuYasha would slay Naraku with his life intact. She heard Naraku's taunts as he dodged one of InuYasha's attacks. Kagome froze as she heard Naraku's threat on Shippo's life. Quickly she turned around in time to see Shippo impaled with one of Naraku's tentacles. _

"_Shippo!" she screamed as she ran over to his body._

"_Shippo..." she whispered kneeling down and picking up his dying body as she started to cry._

"_Okaa please don't cry." he croaked out, "I'm gonna see daddy. And don't worry. I'll be waiting up there for you." And with his last breath he whispered out "I love you." _

"_I love you to Shippo, I love you to..." she whispered as she laid Shippo's body on back on the ground and shakily stood up. "InuYasha move." She said, "Naraku's MINE!" she screamed._

"_Ku ku ku. Did I upset the little miko?" he sarcastically asked._

"_You bet you did. You just made your LAST mistake Naraku. InuYasha move your ass or I'll fry you too." She fumed. _

_InuYasha turned around and looked into her face and he paled. "Shit Kagome's gonna blow." he said as he leaped away._

"_You die now Naraku." said Kagome as her pink miko ki swirled around her like a flame. Kagome moved her arm out with her palm facing forward as some of her miko ki swirled down to her arm and out her palm darting straight at Naraku. _

_Naraku called all his demon minions to him as the miko ki headed straight towards him. _

_The monk and demon slayer stopped and stared at there friend as she launched her attack at Naraku. The miko ki sailed into the demons purifying without slowing down in the least as it continued straight towards Naraku. Desperate Naraku tried to jump out of the way. The attack hit him full force purifying him to the darkest recesses of hell. In his place lay about half of the shikon no tama, purified to a creamy pink. Everyone stared in shock at what had just transpired as Kagome walked forward and lifted the piece if the jewel around her neck were she fused it with the rest of her jewel making it whole. Kagome stared in fascination as the little jewel that caused so many so much pain started to slowly sink into her once more. As the jewel finished everything faded into darkness._

_------_

**Hentai- Pervert**

**Kitsune- Fox**

**Youkai- Demon**

**Ku ku ku- Ha ha ha**

**Miko- Priestess**

**Minshuu- people**

**Yay! I updated! You no ur all proud. well wat do ya think? i no its kinda a borin chapter but... things will be better next. i already no wats gonna happen! hopefull that will mean i update faster. but without the right encouragement coughreviewcough it might take aaggeesss. so u will all review? u all no u want to. well plz reveiw tell me if u like it an wen im feeling encouraged enough ill update! BYE Minshuu!**

_**Icy Princess AKA Bankotsu's Girl**_


	5. The Dance

**Disclaimer: If I owned things would be SO different. I mean, WHO wears skirts _that _short?**

"talking"

'thinking'

_dreaming/memory_

song lyrics

**P.o.v change**

**Haunting Of The Mind**

**Chapter 5 The Dance**

_**Recap**_

"Ok. Take the bed Sango, I want the couch." Kagome said with a yawn as she curled up on the couch. Within seconds Kagome was out.

"Alright Kagome..." Sango said as she lay in the bed.

**Chapter 5**

Sango stared up at the ceiling as she started to think. 'Kagome is taking this worse then I hoped. She needs to let those feelings out. With how her powers tie into her emotional state she could destroy this whole village at least. She'll drive herself crazy if she continues this.'

At a feeling of weight on her lap Sango looked down to see Kirara had finally returned. Absently she stroked Kirara's fur as her thoughts turned to a different subject. 'Kirara where did you run off to? ...maybe the smell in the ramen shop was too much? But you've never had a problem with the sent of ramen before. Well then again you've never been around that much of ramen.' Sango looked down at Kirara as if she could give her an answer. 'Well enough thinking I should head to bed. Maybe in the morning I can help Kagome blow off some steam.'

Sango picked up Kirara and walked to the window. She quickly closed the window and walked back to the bed. She gave Kagome one last worried glance before setting Kirara down and burrowing into the covers.

**Kirara's Pov**

Finally catching up with my mistrrresses scents I jumped into the open window an onto Sango's lap. She was so deep in herr thoughts she didn't even notice me until I landed on herr lap. The way she looked at me I could tell she was thinking about Kagome. In my mind I smirrrked. 'Once my plans arre finished not only will Kagome be in higherrr spirrits but so will Sango. Everrything will worrrk out perrrfect.'

Sango stood up and set me atop the bed. Currling into myself I let my self fall asleep with plans drrrifting in my head.

**Norman Pov**

The birds chirped a wakeup call as the sun shined onto all. Unfortunately all included through a window onto the face of a sleeping blob on the couch. Groaning Kagome opened up her eyes only to shut them.

"Figures. I'm not even in the same era and still nothing will let me sleep in." Kagome mumbled to herself as she sat up. Kagome looked down at herself and groaned again 'Of course I don't stop an change my clothes.' Kagome stood up and stretched allowing her back to give a loud 'pop'. Kagome reached down to her belt and untied the two small bags there. Kagome glared at the bags. "Of course I didn't make any way to tell what was in what bag," Kagome grumbled. "What next, flying monkeys?"

Kagome sat on the floor and started to think. 'Let's see. We started with the clothes so it would be in a bag near the bottom.' Setting the bag in her left hand down she concentrated on the one in her right. Soon enough she had the bag restored to its normal size. Opening the bag she dumped the contents onto the floor. Grabbing a bag towards the top of the pile she enlarged it. Opening the bag she almost screamed with joy, 'Yay something good happening this morning.' Dumping out the contents of this bag in a separate pile she began to dig through the clothes. Stripping off her clothes she put on a pair of form fitting jeans and a black tank top.

Making sure Sango could get an outfit from the clothes on the floor Kagome picked up the unenlarged bag of bags. Taking a large breath she started looking for a bag of weapons. Somewhere around the fifth bag Kagome found her black ipod. Sticking it in one of her back pockets she continued her search. Finally Kagome found what she was looking for, a large bag of weapons. Pulling out a katana she tied the sheath to her hip and stood up. Placing her boots back on, she left the room. Following her senses she exited the house.

Walking out into a forest Kagome stopped in a clearing. 'This will be a good place to practice.' Kagome reached into her back pocket and pulled out her ipod. Scanning the list of play list she stopped on one called 'Hating'. Changing the name to 'Hating InuYasha' she put on her headphones and hit the play button. While she waited for the music to start she unsheathed her katana. It was a silver and black swirled blade with pink and red sakura blossoms near the handle. The handle itself ended with the shape of a crescent moon. Kagome laughed silently as she remembered how she got it. It was a gift from Rin. It was to celebrate the finishing of the hell called training with Sesshoumaru and also a thank you for saving her.

_Kagome sat in a clearing crying. She had just seen InuYasha with Kikyo again. Her tears stopped as she heard a scream. Picking up her bow she ran towards the noise. There, pinned to a tree, was Rin, Sesshoumaru's ward. Pinning her to the tree was a rather ugly looking demon. It looked like a toad demon only taller. It was about a foot taller then Kagome and had brown bumpy skin. Its hair was a very pukey shade of green._

_Taking aim Kagome fired off her arrow. The arrow whizzed through the air missing the target. Now that it noticed Kagome it turned after her. Gulping she tried to fire off another arrow but before she could do anything the demon had her by the throat up against a tree. Looking up into its eyes Kagome was frozen with fear. Its gray eyes were shinning with lust. Really starting to panic, Kagome tried to push it away. Smirking the demon leaned closer._

"_Tha's not gonna work." it whispered in her ear. Suddenly her hands glowed pink and the demon let out a scream as it turned to dust and floated away on the wind._

"_That was pathetic miko." said Sesshoumaru as she stepped into the clearing with Rin hugging his leg._

"_You were there the ENTIRE time and didn't help me!" Kagome screamed at him._

_Sesshoumaru looked at her with a look that said ya-and-what-do-you-plan-on-doing-about-it. "This Sesshoumaru shall train you."_

_Whatever Kagome was expecting it sure was not that. "What? But why?"_

"_You saved Rin. As payment I will teach you to protect yourself."_

Kagome was pulled out of her memory when her music started.

Now I will tell you what I've done for you

Kagome started to sing the words to the song

50 thousand tears I've cried

In her mind she started to picture InuYasha

Screaming Deceiving and Bleeding for you

She got into her starting position.

And you still won't hear me  
(I'm going under)

Swinging her sword she started out slowly, dancing within the clearing. She moved with perfect accuracy, never hitting anything.

Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again

**Sasuke's Pov**

Walking out of the house I headed into the forest to get in some early morning training. As I headed to my usually clearing I started to hear a voice.

Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again

It sounded truly beautiful. As I walked towards the voice I was shocked. Kagome was dancing in my clearing. No, not dancing. She's practicing with a sword. She looked so beautiful and exotic.

**Normal Pov**

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under 

Kagome noticed when he stepped into the clearing. She didn't stop or falter. Truly she didn't care. She just continued her dance.

  
Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies   
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore 

Kagome smirked to herself when she noticed how much Sasuke was staring. 'Well let's see if he can keep up with this.' At these thoughts Kagome sped up. As she moved she went faster and faster until she would appear as just a blur to a normal person.

I'm dying again 

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under 

Sasuke watched as she sped up. He watched her slowly get faster and faster. He was amazed at the speed she was going. She was still dancing and still never hitting anything.

So go on and scream  
Scream at me  
I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe  
I can't keep going under 

Kagome noticed his shock. She also noticed that he could still keep up with her movements. Feeling a little playful Kagome started making her dance more exotic.

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under 

Kagome finally slowed to a stop. When she was fully stopped she was facing Sasuke with her smirk still in place. Noticing Sasuke's wide eyes and slack jaw, her smirk grew.

"Like what you see Sasuke?"

------

**Katana- Sword**

**Sakura- Cherry**

**shironezumi****- mouse**

**Ja ne- see ya**

**Yo! i no SUPER early update from me. well i was bored but its not like u guys r gonna yell at me for updating early. o ya the song is 'Going Under' by Evanescence.**

**My friend, who will b called ****shironezumi****, brought up a good point to me a wile ago. u guys don't no the ages of everyone. so here they are**

**InuYasha- 25 (well looks it anyways)**

**Miroku-25**

**Sango- 24**

**Kagome- 18**

**Sakura- 18**

**Naruto- 18**

**Sasuke- 19**

**Kakashi- 30**

**shironezumi** **also informed me i had annonomus reviews off. well i fixed that so now if ya dont wanna u dont havta tell me who ya r. Sumone mentioned bringin inu back in the story an i thought about it. i can if u all want tho it wouldnt b till later review an tell me wat u think. Lastly u guys keep tellin me u want reviews faster so ill make a deal. give me 15 reviews or ull just have 2 wait till i get bored enough to type the next chapter up. Ja Ne!**

_**Bankotsu's Girl AKA Icy Princess**_


	6. Plan: SangoKakashi

**Disclaimer: If I owned things would be SO different. I mean, I would _actually _have money!**

"talking"

'thinking'

_dreaming/memory_

**P.o.v/Scene change**

**Haunting Of The Mind**

**Chapter 6 Plan: Sango+Kakashi**

_**Recap**_

Kagome finally slowed to a stop. When she was fully stopped she was facing Sasuke with her smirk still in place. Noticing Sasuke's wide eyes and slack jaw, her smirk grew.

"Like what you see Sasuke?"

**Chapter 6**

Sango awoke to an empty room. 'Kagome must be getting better if she was up already.' Sango looked around the room and noticed the mess on the floor. Slowly she stood up and searched through the pile. Slipping into an outfit close to what she was wearing, she stood up.

"Hey Kirara, how 'bout we go for a jog?" She asked the cat staring at her from the bed. Kirara mewed in agreement and followed Sango out the door. "Hmmmm... So Kirara what way do you want to go?" Sango asked looking down at Kirara who was standing by her heels. Kirara darted into the surrounding forest with Sango close behind her. Kirara and Sango kept up a fast pace as they ran. Kirara did a cat smirk. 'Almost therrre.'

Suddenly Kirara stopped. "What is it Kirara?" Sango wondered. Then Sango noticed Kakashi sitting under one of the trees reading his perverted book. 'Great, the perv. I'll just ignore him. Oh crap, though. I need to know when we're meeting since Kagome when off somewhere.' Sango slowly walked up to him "Kakashi." Sango said. Kakashi didn't seem to notice her as he just kept staring at his book. "Kakashi." Sango stated louder this time. Still no response. "KAKASHI!" Sango yelled this time.

Slowly Kakashi stood up and looked at Sango. Seeing the seething glare, he quickly hid his book. 'Don't want to loose it again' Sango, overly pissed by now pulled her fist back and launched it at him. Before it could hit him in the face though, Kakashi caught it. Looking at his one eye, Sango could see the smirk. Sango's glare intensified. Kakashi, still thinking he won, didn't see her foot until it made contact with his side, sending him flying off to the side and through a tree.

Sango, forgetting the reason she tried to talk to Kakashi in the first place, walked off blushing. 'He was kinda cute when he was smirking... I wonder what her looks like without his mask on...'

**Kirara's Pov**

As soon as Sango started approaching Kakashi I headed off to where I could smell Kagome. As I was approaching I could here Kagome's music. Ahhh... she must have those speakers attached to her ipod. Finally Kagome came into view. Jumping into a tree I watched then show. Kagome was practicing her sword and Sasuke was staring at her like an idiot. Seeing Kagome's smirk I knew she knew that he was there. Finally she stopped and looked at Sasuke. Her smirk grew when she saw his face and she spoke.

"Like what you see Sasuke?"

I smirked to myself. 'Things arre going good herre. Now to go check up on Sango again.' With that thought Kirara ran back towards Sango. I arrived just in time to see Sango kick Kakashi into a tree and walk off. 'This is not going good. I need to help this one out morrre. Let's see, let's see. Sango's biggest problem with Kakashi is his perrverrrsity. And that is mainly his book. So I'll just have to get rrid of that prroblem.' Set on my task I made a quick stop by the room we are staying in and then headed off to Kakashi's apartment.

Finding the apartment I slipped in. 'That was easyerr then I had thought. Man forrr a ninja he sure isn't verrry sneaky.' After a quick one over of the apartment I found all his perverted books in one bookshelf in his room. 'Man he makes this too easy.' With that thought Kirara glared at the bookshelf and watched it burst into flames. Controlling the fire to only burn the books, extinguished the flames when the books turned to ash. As I walked out of the apartment I dropped the picture of Sango I had grabbed onto his floor.

**Over with Kagome and Sasuke**

Sasuke quickly schooled his face back into a mask of indifference and replied, "I've seen better."

Kagome snorted at that comment. "Like you, you mean?" She sarcastically asked.

"Of course." Sasuke said, trying to save his pride.

"Prove it." was the simple response.

"Fine." Sasuke replied. "Anything goes. Starting now." And he disappeared into the trees.

"This might be fun." Kagome said quietly as she closed here eyes. Turning her music off speaker mode she turned up the volume and put her sword away. 'Don't want to hurt him.'

Sasuke glared down at Kagome. 'She thinks I'll be easy to beat? Ha! I'll show her. And when I beat her I won't have these feelings towards her anymore.' Nodding to himself he pulled out some kunai and threw them at her. Seeing her just stand there, he figured he won. Turning for a second he was surprised to notice, she wasn't there anymore. Glancing around the clearing he couldn't find her. He jumped down off his branch and looked again. 'Where did she go?'

Kagome pinpointed the tree he jumped in and waited for his attack. Soon a bunch of kunai were heading at her. 'Easy.' Quickly she ran away from them and jumped behind Sasuke. She watched him search for her and smirked when he couldn't find her. He jumped down and started to look for her again. Hiding her giggle she jumped down behind him. He stopped looking and she leaned towards his ear. "Boo."

Sasuke jumped and turned around only to find she wasn't there. 'This may be harder then I thought.'

Kagome quickly went behind him again and leaned forward. "Going to have to do better then that Sasuke." she purred and tapped him on the head. Sasuke turned so fast she almost couldn't see him and sent her a punch. Kagome barley dodged. "That's better, but still not good enough." she taunted.

Sasuke continued throwing punches. Soon he realized she was playing with him and he tried harder. Kagome continued dodging him but soon he was actually landing some hits on her. Small and light, but hit none the less. Seeing as he could actually hit her she gave him light hits as well. Most of hers hit, but occasionally he would dodge as well. While Sasuke was starting to get upset, Kagome was having a blast. She hadn't had this much fun in a while. Looking up at the sky she noticed the time.

"Hey Sasuke, when did we have to meet the rest of your group?" Kagome asked.

Sasuke looked at her. 'How can she be talking so easily?' "Sev...seven." He said out of breath.

Suddenly Kagome stopped fighting. "Well then let's go Sasuke. We have ten minutes." Kagome said.

Sasuke looked at her. Taking a big breath he responded. "Fine. Follow me." And he started walking away.

**With Sango**

After leaving Kakashi Sango continued her jog. For a while she just wandered where ever while she thought. 'Man, why do I always seem to have a thing for perverts? And why... Hey, where'd Kirara go?' Soon after that thought Kirara jumped out of some bushes and continued running with Sango. 'Weird.'

"Hey Kirara. Can you find Kagome? This is getting boring and we were probably suppose to meet with her earlier." Sango asked, stopping. Kirara nodded her head and darted to the left with Sango following behind. Soon they approached a bridge. She saw Naruto sleeping and Sakura looking off into the water. She was about to ask Kirara where Kagome was when she walked up following Sasuke.

"Hey Sango! How has your morning been?" Kagome asked in a good mood. Seeing that Kagome walked up with Sasuke Sakura switched her eyes to glaring at her.

"Not so good. I ran into Kakashi. Sent him through a tree though. Guess that was good. How's yours going?" Sango asked, curious as to what put her in a good mood.

"Nothing much. Just sparing with Sasuke." Kagome replied. She was about to say more when Kakashi showed up. With Kakashi's arrival Naruto woke up.

"You're late. Again! Can't you ever be on time?" Naruto screamed.

"Yes, well, I had to get my head out of a tree." Kakashi said embarrassed. With that comment Kagome and Sango giggled, Naruto burst out laughing, and Sasuke smirked.

"That's what you get hentai!" Sango screamed at him.

Kakashi sighed, "Let's just go somewhere to train. follow me." Kakashi led them into another clearing in the forest. "Ok. So what do you guys know about ninja and chakra?"

"Chakra?" Kagome asked.

Kakashi sighed. "Sakura, explain it."

Taking a deep breath Sakura started explaining about chakra and ninja stuff. "So, do you understand?" Sakura asked, expecting them to be utterly confused.

"Ya. Actually its pretty easy to understand." Sango said.

Sakura looked at them in shock. 'But, but how could they understand? I even tried to make it confusing.'

"Well now that that is understood why don't we spar?" Kakashi said, "Kagome, you and Sango first so we can see your skill." Nodding the both stood up. Kagome went to one side of the clearing and Sango was walking to the other. When she was close to Kakashi Kirara darted around her legs, tripping her. Sango fell right into Kakashi's arms. Blushing Sango quickly got out of his arms and darted to her spot in the clearing.

**------**

**Hantai- Pervert**

**Hai- Yes**

**shironezumi****- mouse**

**Minshuu- people**

**Hey minshu sry bout the late update. i had major evil borring assignment i had to do, summer on the brain, and my b-day is commin up! (june 15) But hey! you cant complain! i gave yall a chance for faster updates u just didnt do it so nnnyyyaaaaaaa:P shironezumi didnt like my last chapter so hopfully this ones better. and look! we finnally saw some interest from sango! and more plotting kirara smirk cant help but love plotting fluffy creatures. anywho... no ones tellin me if u want inu in later. i have a good way ta work him in but i gotta no if ya want him. well like always REVIEW! Ja!**

_**Bankotsu's Girl AKA Icy Princess**_


	7. Miko

**Disclaimer: If I owned things would be SO different. I mean, how come all the girls on Naruto are always so weak and lame?**

"talking"

'thinking'

_dreaming/memory_

**P.o.v/Scene change**

**Haunting Of The Mind**

**Chapter 7 Miko**

_**Recap**_

Kagome went to one side of the clearing and Sango was walking to the other. When she was close to Kakashi Kirara darted around her legs, tripping her. Sango fell right into Kakashi's arms. Blushing Sango quickly got out of his arms and darted to her spot in the clearing.

**Chapter 7**

Sango and Kagome stared at each other for a minute. "Music or no?" Kagome asked.

"Let's go without. First blood wins. Alright... an... Go!" With that said Sango pulled out her sword and rushed towards Kagome. Seeing Sango coming Kagome quickly pulled out her own sword just in time to block the hit from Sango. Twisting her sword under Sango's sword she made a quick swipe at Sango's feet only to have Sango jump over her blade and make a slice for her head. Kagome ducked and rolled out of the way. Standing back up she lunged at Sango, expecting this Sango side-stepped. Kagome used a close by tree and re launched herself at Sango. Sango blocked this and leaned forward unbalancing Kagome. Kagome used this to her advantage and slid under Sango's feet. Quickly standing she slashed at Sango's back. Sango turned quickly and just managed to block the strike. This continued on for another good ten minutes until they got in another blade lock. Flicking her wrist Kagome flung the sword out of Sango's hand, were it embedded itself in a tree by Naruto's head. In the background Naruto could be heard yelling about 'evil women who were going to get him killed with flying swords'.

Ignoring Naruto Sango pulled out her arm blade and countered a swing headed for her neck. Using her free arm Sango socked Kagome in the stomach. Kagome jumped backwards and paused a second to get her breath back. "Hey! No fair! I thought we were in a sword fight!" she yelled running back at Sango.

"No one said we were just using swords Kagome." Sango smirked and then aimed a kick at Kagome's feet. Seeing this Kagome jumped over her leg and brought her sword down towards Sango's bladeless arm. Sango quickly blocked with her arm blade and soon had that wrestled out of Kagome's grip and went flying over Naruto's head. "Watch where you're aiming those!" Naruto screamed.

Seeing she was bladeless Kagome jump kicked Sango sending her about seven feet backwards. Sango quickly got back up to her feet and ran at Kagome, aiming a punch at her stomach. Kagome blocked this fist with one of her hands and sent a punch at Sango with the other. Soon they were trading punches back and forth, Kagome making sure not to get cut by Sango's arm blade, only a few actually landing on there target.

**Sasuke's Pov**

I sat in the grass watching Kagome and Sango fight. They were good. But he could beat them. He saw Kagome give Sango a pretty nasty hit to the stomach only to see Sango give her one just as bad to the face. 'How come when I fought her earlier I sucked so badly? I was slow and sloppy. And hadn't we agreed on anything went? So then why had I not used any jutsus? I was horrid. What was wrong with me? Even Sakura could have beaten me with how lousy I was fighting. I have got to have a rematch once I figure out what messed me up so badly.'

Looking back up at Kagome he saw a bruise from the punch Sango gave her. Soon it started to fade away to leave being normal, un bruised, slightly tanned, delicious... no, not delicious. Norman skin. 'How did that heal so fast? No normal human could have had it healed that fast. Even Naruto with that demon sealed inside of him would have it up there for a longer amount of time. It should just be starting to show up now...'

**Normal Pov**

Tiered of barely getting any shots in Kagome brought her leg around to hit Sango in the side. Sango, seeing the leg coming grabbed her leg. Wanting her leg back Kagome punched Sango's arm. Sango lost her grip on Kagome's arm and Kagome twirled around, this time hitting Sango in the side. Sango suffered the blow and followed Kagome up by jump kicking Kagome. Luckily Kagome dodged just in time to get hit in the shoulder instead. Quickly Sango followed with an uppercut. Kagome, not expecting this, got knocked back a few feet.

**Kakashi's Pov**

When I had noticed how into the fight Sango was I pulled my book out. While somewhere in the middle of my book I looked back up to see if Sango was still heavily into the fight. The sight that greeted me almost made me drop my book. Sango had just sent Kagome back with a powerful kick to the stomach. She stood still for a moment to recollect her breath. Her chest was heaving. Her shirt was sticking to all her curves and she was covered in a sheet of sweat. My jaw dropped. 'Man I knew she was pretty but wow! She looks hot! What I wouldn't give to have her underneath me... crying out my name... her hair splayed across my pillow...'

**Normal Pov**

Sango kicked out Kagome's feet. While she was falling Kagome shot a powerful punch into Sango's stomach. Sango fell onto her back and Kagome pinned her to the ground. "Give up?" Kagome asked smugly.

"No way! This is just starting to get fun." With that said Sango rolled out from under Kagome. Soon they were both back up trading blows when Sango swung around and aimed a shot with her arm blade. Kagome stealthily maneuvered her hands and with a bit of effort caught the blade and pulled it off Sango's arm. Not wanting Sango to use it again she chucked it away from their fight. Unfortunately for Naruto this one headed his way again. Seeing it coming he jumped onto a nearby tree branch. Just as soon as he left, the blade landed and stuck into the ground where he had been sitting.

"I knew it! You are trying to kill me!" Naruto yelled angrily. Kagome and Sango just ignored him and continued their fight.

Getting tired of the close combat fight Sango jumped back and pulled of some of the many daggers she had hidden on her outfit. Then she threw one of the daggers at Kagome. Kagome then jumped back and grabbed the dagger at of the air and threw it back at Sango, a long with two of her own. Sango dodged two of the daggers and blocked the third with her dagger before throwing it at Kagome. For a good amount of time they flung daggers at each other. Seeing all of the nearby daggers were lodged into the trees Kagome went to grab another from her secret compartments only to have her hand hit empty pockets. "Shit." she murmured quietly. Kagome, not wanting to loose, pulled out her had. Sure it wouldn't harm Sango but it would give her long enough to figure out something else to do. Sticking out two fingers, they started to shine a blinding pink. Flicking her wrist a couple times she shot out five tiny blade shaped disks of her miko ki. Sango stared confused. 'Where did Kagome learn to do that?' Shrugging it off as unimportant she dodged the darts that were headed her way. Seeing that Sango was dodging them, Kagome fired off a few more. Sango dodged the majority of them but a couple of this batch did hit Sango and where they hit her they sizzled on her skin and started to burn. Both Sango and Kagome stared at the burns in shock.

"B...but... how? It's not supposed to hurt humans. It should only affect demons. You don't have any demon aura. How did it hurt you?" Kagome asked Sango in pure shock.

"I... don't know. I shouldn't have gotten harmed at all." Sango replied just as confused.

Everyone stared in confusion? 'How'd she do that?' finally loosing his patience Naruto voiced his confusion. Kagome and Sango broke out of their shock at the comment. There were other people here. They didn't know what a miko was. Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples. "This is going to take awhile." Kagome said walking over to the bystanders.

"Well sit down, we have time." Kakashi said, hiding his curiosity.

Kagome and Sango sat down wanting to get the explanation over with. "Well, to begin with, I am a miko." Kagome said, hoping that they knew what mikos were so she wouldn't have to go through the long explanation.

"What's so special about a miko?" Sakura asked to confused to put any hate into her voice.

Kagome sighed again before explaining. "A miko is a shrine maiden, or priestess. We have special spiritual powers. Using our miko ki we can form weapons, channel our energy into weapons or other mediums or we can just fire it out of our hands. We can also use my powers to heal if we get the right training."

"So is that what you did there? You formed a weapon and shot it at Sango?" Naruto asked curious.

"Yes and no. You see while I can morph my energy into weapons they don't hurt humans. Miko ki is only supposed to hurt demons." Kagome replies. At this statement the group got nervous. Kagome and Sango never noticed though as they explained a few more detains about mikos while never releasing any details about their pasts. "As a priestess I was taught about herbs and their special properties. I was taught how to remedy many different types of injuries." She went on about a few more minor things before she was yet again interrupted by Naruto.

"So is Sango a miko too?" He asked.

"No, I'm not. I am trained in many different types of weapons and even poisons. You have no idea how many deadly poisons you walk by everyday. If one of them was prepared just the right way you could be dead before you realized you were poisoned or you could have a very long, torturous, and painful death." Sango said smirking lightly at the way Naruto and Sakura seemed to gulp after her statement.

"So then what are you?" Naruto asked not liking the way she danced around that part of the question.

"I am a warrior. I am trained to fight and I enjoy it. As you just witnessed I'm a pretty good warrior as it is." Sango replied in a voice that said this-topic-ends-now.

Naruto was about to begin talking again was interrupted by Kakashi. "Yes you were quit good. If that... surprise hadn't of happened who would have won?" He asked curious.

"In that kind of battle it probably would have been a tie. But if I had my Hiraikotsu I defiantly would have won." Sango stated proudly.

"Ya, and if we would have stayed just sword fighting I would have kicked your butt." Kagome defended herself.

"Well you were rained by Sesshoumaru! How would I be able to beat you? He's total perfectionist. I'm still surprised you came out of his training _alive_." Sango complained.

"Hai so was I." mumbled Kagome.

"There my point made precisely. No one but Sesshoumaru could beat someone taught by Sesshoumaru." Sango stated.

"Well now that all that is over how about we go get some ramen? I'm hungry after just watching you guys fight." Naruto suggested.

"You hungry after eating, you dobe." Sasuke stated as everyone got up and headed to get some ramen.

**------**

**Hai- Yes**

**Konichiwa- Hello**

**Minshu- People**

**Shironezumi**

**Abayo- Bye**

**Konichiwa! So minshu how'd u like it? I had wanted to get this one up earlyer an post the next one for my bday but shironezumi had been busy so there for hasn't been buggin me to post the chapters. So i partly blame her. :D The next chapter is my fav so far for what ive written out tho i m quite fond of this one to... But anyways... **

**Happy Birthday to ME!**

**Now that thats outta my system. hope u guys love this chapta. read and dont forget ta review! Abayo waves**

_**Bankotsu's Girl AKA Icy Princess**_


	8. Otouto

**Disclaimer: If I owned things would be SO different. I mean, why is everyone always obsessed with ramen? Why not pocky?**

"talking"

'thinking'

_dreaming/memory_

**P.o.v/Scene change**

**Haunting Of The Mind**

**Chapter 8 Otooto**

_**Recap**_

"Well now that all that is over how about we go get some ramen? I'm hungry after just watching you guys fight." Naruto suggested.

"You're hungry after eating, you dobe." Sasuke stated as everyone got up and headed to get some ramen.

**Chapter 8**

It had been a month since the girls had first shown up in Konoha. Unable to find better accommodations, they were still staying with Sasuke. Now though, each girl had there own room. Kagome kept the room they were first put in and Sango got one exactly alike just a couple of doors down the hall. All of they're stuff was unshrunk and put away in they're rooms.

Sango has officially gotten over Miroku, but sill refuses to acknowledge her liking of Kakashi. Kakashi on the other hand had started to get over his fear of her wrath. He only read his books when he knew she wouldn't notice and subtly started to flirt with Sango.

Kirara had been busy. She was constantly trying to keep Sango from killing Kakashi. It seemed that no matter how subtly he tried Sango always noticed and always got upset. Kakashi had built up a better resistance to Hiraikotsu then even Miroku had. That wasn't her only problem though. Kagome was having a hard time getting over InuBaka. Sure she hated his guts and was no longer in love with him, but that wasn't what she couldn't get over. He had always belittled her. He did it so much that she now believed it to be true. Of course no one noticed this but Kirara.

Sasuke had started challenging Kagome every chance he got. He reasoned that the only reason that he lost so badly that first time was that she laid a spell on him. Every time they battled though Kagome either won or it was a tie. Naruto was happy. Kagome had become one of his best friends. She always gave him encouragement and believed in him. He even occasionally got to hang out with Sango as well. Sakura decided to like by a new saying after seeing how badly Sasuke disliked her for being rude to Kagome. 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.' She tried to play the role of best friend for Kagome. Unfortunately for her, Kagome wouldn't let her as close as she wanted.

To everyone, Kagome appeared to be back to her usually happy self. Hidden though Kagome was doing worse then when she first got to Konoha. Her nightmares had also gotten worse. Instead now Shippo would appear and blame her for his death. Unable to take it anymore Kagome hid out in a sakura orchard where she was crying her eyes out.

Naruto was walking by when he herd muffled cries. Curious, he went to see who was crying. Soon he came across Kagome. She looked horrid. Slowly he walked over to her and started to rub her back.

Kagome was sitting at the base of one of the many sakuras. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and she gripped them tightly. Her eyes were red and swollen with long angry tear streaks down her face. Even though her eyes were open the tears kept her from seeing anything and with her emotions in such haywire, she couldn't sense anything.

Kagome stilled and looked up. Seeing Naruto she tried to stop her tears. She put on a cheery smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Hey Naruto! I thought you were going to go train."

"I was on my way when I heard you crying. What's the matter?" Naruto asked truly curious.

Kagome cringed. "I wasn't crying. I was just sitting here... enjoying the peace." Kagome said not wanting Naruto to worry.

"Yes you were! I'm not stupid. Now what is the matter?" Naruto demanded.

"Nothing." Kagome stated stubbornly.

Naruto glared at Kagome. "Yes there is, now tell me."

"I wasn't crying." Kagome stated, not giving up.

"Fine I'll get Sango. She'll get you to talk." Naruto said as he started to stand up.

Kagome quickly panicked. She didn't want everyone to worry! She pulled Naruto back down and quickly said, "Fine. I'll tell you what I was crying about. BUT you can't tell anyone! Got that?" She said

Naruto thought for a moment. He really wanted to know what was wrong, but what if it was something that he should tell the others. Deciding he wouldn't know unless he agreed, he did. "Fine, I won't tell anyone."

Kagome looked down at the ground. "Remember when me and Sango said there use to be others in out group?" Here Naruto nodded. "Well one of them was my adopted son Shippo." Kagome took a calming breath, "Before we were betrayed, we were in a big battle with a horrible threat. Right before we won the battle he killed my son." Naruto was about to speak when Kagome stopped him. "Soon after I had tried to go home but found I couldn't. I haven't seen my okaasan, ojiisan, or otooto in three months. I don't even know how to get back to them. I've lost them all. I got my kid killed and lost my other family!" Here Kagome started to burst out in tears again.

Naruto hugged Kagome and started to run a hand through her hair. Kagome burrowed her hear into his shoulder and continued to cry. She sat there for a good ten minutes before her tear wells dried up. Even though she had stopped crying she kept her head buried.

Naruto continued to pet her hair and soon he spoke. "Well I can't really do anything about your Okaa or Ojii, never had one, and I can't do anything about your kid either. But if you want... I can be your otooto." Naruto nervously said. Naruto had always wanted a sibling. An older sister like Kagome to look up to would be awesome. Naruto had been denied so much that he didn't think she would let him. Then there is the fact that she's still grieving for her real lost brother...

Kagome looked up at Naruto with confusion. Why would he want her as a sibling? There had to be many better choices. She was weak and ugly and would never account to anything. So why did he seem to truly want to be her younger brother? Seeing no deceit in his eyes she decided to agree. She wanted it, he wanted it so she'd agree. Kagome smiled again. This time though it was a truly happy smile. "Yes Naruto. I would really like that. Thank you"

Naruto looked at her in shock. He truly wasn't expecting this. True they were friends, but family was closer then that. Then he smiled back. He now had a family. He had someone to treat him as family. To love him, except him, to pull special pranks on. Naruto gave Kagome a huge hug. Kagome gladly returned it. Naruto backed out grinning largely. "Now you'll never get rid of me."

Kagome made her face into a mast of mock shock. "Oh no! What in the heavens have I done! I'll be stuck with him forever!" With that she dramatically sighed and 'fainted' to the side. Kagome got back up laughing lightly.

Soon Naruto got very somber. "Kagome... would you mind... if I...called you aneue?" he asked the last part very quickly

Kagome looked at him a second and then responded. "Ya! Only if I can call you otooto though!" Kagome said, already in a better mood then when Naruto first arrived.

"Defiantly!" Naruto exclaimed.

Then Naruto got a truly scary grin and mischievous glint in his eyes. "Hey Kagome..." Naruto said slyly.

Slightly on edge Kagome looked back at him. "Hm?"

"What do you say we pull a little 'prank' on Sasuke?" Naruto asked looking very innocent all of a sudden.

Kagome took up Naruto's previous expression. "What do you have in mind otooto?" Kagome asked excited.

"Nothing much... Just wondering how Sasuke would look in, hmm let's say, neon green?" Naruto said grinning again.

Kagome thought for a moment. "No. I think he would be better in a bright magenta." Kagome smirked. "And I have just the perfect dye."

Naruto grinned hugely. "Yes. Magenta sounds wonderful. Think you can sneak me in after he fell asleep?"

Kagome simply nodded her head. "Be there at midnight. I'll wait for you at the front doors and get you in."

"Need me to bring anything?" Naruto asked, already excited.

"No I have everything we'll need. Just show up on time. I won't wait for long. If you don't show I'll leave you out and I'll do it alone." Kagome warned, knowing that Naruto wouldn't be late if he wanted to help in Sasuke's embarrassment.

Naruto then maneuvered himself beside Kagome, them both sitting against one of the tree. They sat in a comforting silence, side by side for a long while. Soon though, Kagome couldn't keep her curiosity in check even a minute longer. "Hey Naruto?" She asked cautiously.

"Ya, aneue?" Naruto asked, liking the way the word rolled off of his tongue and the warm feeling that ran through his body when that word reminded him of the fact that he now had a family.

Kagome collected her bearings for a moment. "If it's too personal you don't have to answer..." she once hesitated again.

Naruto looked at her. "You're my family now Kagome. Families are supposed to know everything. Don't worry." He smiled, hoping to give her a little extra courage and confidence.

Kagome calmed herself and spoke. "I have been wondering it for a while now. You are human, I know that. I can feel that. But you feel demon too, though you feel less demon and more human. It's kinda like you have two souls. I was just wondering, why is that?" Kagome asked finally.

------

**Baka- Idiot**

**Sakura- Cherry Blossom Tree**

**Okaasan- Mom**

**Okaa- Mom**

**Ojiisan- Grandfather**

**Ojii- Grandfather**

**Otooto- Little Brother**

**Aneue- Older Sister**

**Kon'chiwa! So wasnt it awsome? I no, not as action packed as the last one but i love this one. I had though of this one a long time ago and finally got to a spot were i could fit it in. i have the next one planed as well. itll be good to. giggles sasuke with magenta hair! lol also sry it took me so long . was gonna update couple days ago wen i had 15 reviews but mom made me alow my bro on the computer. mumbles about havin ta share the computer then ta make matters worse wen i had it done ff wouldnt upload the chapta! on a brighter note id like ta say thx to all who sent me a review tellin me happy bday! and (for another reason) i would like to say THANK YOU! you all gave me 100 reviews! i dont even have 10 chapters yet! i feel extremely special! so thx thx thx! hope ya loved this one! read an review! bai bai! **

_**Bankotsu's Girl AKA Icy Princess**_


	9. Kyuubi

**Disclaimer: If I owned things would be SO different. I mean, why can't there be more Gaara?**

"talking"

'thinking'

_dreaming/memory_

**P.o.v/Scene change**

**Haunting Of The Mind**

**Chapter 9 Kyuubi**

_**Recap**_

Kagome calmed herself and spoke. "I have been wondering it for a while now. You are human, I know that. I can feel that. But you feel demon too, though you feel less demon and more human. It's kinda like you have two souls. I was just wondering, why is that?" Kagome asked finally.

**Chapter 9**

Naruto froze. The warm feeling recently inhabiting his body quickly drifted out. 'Of course she would find out. She said mikos sensed demons. So why would he be special enough for her to not sense? Did that mean she'd kill him?'

Seeing Naruto's discomfort she explained a little more in hopes that it would make him feel a little better. "I feel no ill intent from him. He actually just seems lonely, guilty, sorry and sad."

Seeing no way of getting out of explaining things to her, since he was the one to say no secrets should be kept from family, he explained it to her. He told her what Kyuubi had done to the village, how his body housed Kyuubi's soul and how a lot of the village hated him for it. The whole time he was explaining it he refused look at her.

Kagome's face was flashing through so many emotions that most would think impossible. She had anger towards the village for treating him this way, thankfulness for those that looked beyond that and became his friends, confusion as to why Kyuubi did what he did, worry as to how others treat Naruto, empathy for never belonging, and she finally stopped on a deep sadness for all Naruto had to go through. Tears were quietly making their way down her face.

Naruto finally stopped and looked at her. Seeing the tears and deep sadness in her eyes he mistook it for a sadness of now being siblings with him. "You don't have to be my sister anymore. If you want I can leave you alone. You won't even have to look at me any more." Naruto stood up and turned away.

Before he could move Kagome had pulled him down and into her lap. Slowly she ran her hand through his hair. "No, Naruto you don't understand. I still want to be your sister and if you try and avoid me I will personally make sure you never come in contact with ramen again." She took a pause. "I'm upset at how they treated you, not at you. I really don't care that you have a demon soul sealed inside you" Before Kagome could sat more Naruto interrupted her.

"But you're a miko. You said mikos kill demons. Wouldn't you want to kill me?" His voice was shaky and he was afraid of the answer.

Kagome stopped stroking his hair and looked directly in his eyes. "I've never been a very good miko." she said with a wink and a huge smile. Naruto smiled back. He didn't lose his sister and she wasn't out to kill him. "Can you keep a secret?" She asked him. Naruto nodded. "We'll you know Kirara, Songo's cat, right?" Naruto nodded again "She's a demon to. That's why she has two tails."

Naruto gasped. "Really?"

Kagome nodded. "Yep and she's never ones tried to kill me. In fact, she's one of my few friends who didn't try to kill me when they first met me. In fact she's saved my like quite a few times."

Naruto's face fell for a minute. "But Kyuubi's evil. He tried to kill off the entire village."

"Naruto I tried to tell you before. I feel no ill intent off Kyuubi. He feels lonely, guilty, sorry and sad." Kagome explained. Seeing that Naruto didn't feel any better she gave him an offer. "Otooto, would you like to talk to Kyuubi? You could ask him why he did that and yell at him if it would make you feel better."

Naruto looked at her surprised. "You can do that?"

"Of course I can. Your sisters an all powerful miko remember?" She asked with a giggle. Calming down she continued. "If you want to do it I can. It will make it so you can talk to him when ever you want, you'll even be able to use whatever powers he has." noticing Naruto's indecision she spoke again "And if you don't like it I can seal him up again and it will be like I never did anything."

Naruto nodded. "Ya. I'd like that. When can you do it?" he asked.

"Now if you want." She replied.

"Ya let's do this. He's not gonna scare me off. Believe it!" He exclaimed.

Kagome giggled. "Ok. Close your eyes."

Naruto did as she said and Kagome placed her hands over Naruto's temples and closed her eyes. Her pink ki flowed through her hands and into Naruto's head. When Kagome opened her eyes again she was in a whole new place. She was in a sitting room with no windows or doors. The walls were a pale orange, 'What a surprise', on one wall there was a fire place with a healthily cracking fire. On a wall next to that was a large, blank, TV looking thing. Across from the TV was a long tan couch. Sitting on the couch was a fox demon. He had two large fox ears atop his head and long orange hair that went all the way down to his lower back. He also had beautiful honey golden eyes which shinned with mischief. He wore a dark orange wife beater and brown baggy pants. He also had a tail swishing behind him.

Turning to the demon Kagome spoke. "So I take it you're Kyuubi?"

His voice can out as smooth silk. "Hai. And you are the angel who is going to give me a little more freedom?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Hai. And how did you know?"

Kyuubi pointed to the TV. "That is my window to the outside world. I can see what he sees through it."

Kagome nodded. "That makes since. So you want to meet your host?"

Kyuubi nodded smiling. "Please lead the way tenshi."

Kagome turned one of the blank walls. Pointing out two fingers they started to glow pink. On the wall she drew a door large enough for Kyuubi to walk through. When she removed her fingers and they stopped glowing pink she looked back at the wall. When she had been drawing there was now a door. Opening she stepped out. Now they were in a kitchen. Sitting at the counter was Naruto, slurping down unimaginable amounts of ramen.

Kagome coughed, getting Naruto's attention. Turning Towards Kagome he saw her and the demon. "Hey Kagome!" Naruto started rubbing the back of his head. "I kinda got bored waiting... So, whose he?"

Kagome giggled. "Naruto this is Kyuubi."

"No way! Kyuubi's a HUGE fox with nine tails." Naruto explained. "Plus whenever Kyuubi takes over me get red eyes. He has yellow."

"They're gold, kit! Yellow is beneath me! And this is my humanoid form. I have three forms. This one, the huge fox and a small fox. And I do have nine tails, it's just this form can't hold all nine. And when a demon is extremely mad and looses control their eyes turn red. This is their normal color." Kyuubi explained.

"Well those times you took over I was extremely angry. How come you were?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You see kit, when one of us feels an extreme emotion so does the other. When I was put in your body our souls mixed a little which caused this." Kyuubi said.

"Oh. Why do you keep calling me kit?" Naruto asked confused.

"Foxes call kids kit." Kyuubi said.

"I'm not a kid! I'm a ninja! Plus I'm a teen!" Naruto defended himself.

"Kit I'm over nine hundred years old. You are a kit" Kyuubi explained putting an emphasis on kit.

"Whatever jiji." Naruto replied.

"I'm not old! I'm not even a thousand yet!" Kyuubi tried to defend.

"Whatever. So why did you attack the village?" Naruto asked curiously.

Kyuubi saddened. "My sister was killed by a hunter for her fur. She was skinned alive. I lost control. I had no idea I was attacking your village until after I was sealed inside your body."

Naruto got up and walked over to Kyuubi. Patting his back Naruto spoke. "Sorry 'bout your sis. But hey you just got another one. Kagome offered to be our sister. I know she won't replace your last one but... It's still nice having one."

Kagome walked over to Kyuubi and hugged him. "Ya. I'll be here for you Kyuubi." Then she turned towards Naruto. "So, is it cool to leave him out, or do you want him shoved back in the room?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. He's cool. Plus he can help me out with my pranks." Naruto got a smirk on his face. Turning to Kyuubi she say him smirk to.

"Oh no! What have I done?" She asked in mock horror. "The village is soon going to be terrorized!" Everyone started laughing here.

Kyuubi was the first to calm himself. "Speaking of pranks... What about Sasuke's hair?

Kagome giggled. "You and Naruto are to he in front of the house at midnight. He's a light sleeper so I need to put a sleeping spell on him before you show up."

Naruto turned toward Kyuube. "Kagome said now I would be able to use your powers. What kind do you have?" he asked curiously.

"Well I have the normal super speed, strength, smell, hearing, endurance, and good looks. But I'm also a wind fox, so I can control the wind." Kyuubi explained

Naruto grinned. "This is going to be fun. Believe it!"

Kagome spoke up." Well I think I'll leave you guys alone for your planning now. By the way, Naruto, you don't have to have your eyes closed to talk to him. He can talk to him whenever so don't be surprised when you hear someone else talking in you head." After Kagome finished talking she closed her eyes again and then faded out of Naruto's mind. When she opened her eyes again she was back in the sakura orchard. She stood up and stretched as Naruto opened his eyes again.

Kagome's stomach grumbled and she blushed. "Guess that took more energy then I thought." Kagome giggled. "So Naruto what do you want for dinner?"

"RAMEN!" Naruto explained. Kagome giggles as they walked to the ramen shop for dinner.

**------**

**Miko- Priestess**

**Ki- Miko energy**

**Hai- yes**

**Otooto- Little brother**

**Tenshi- Angel**

**Jiji- Old man**

**Sakura- Cherry blossom**

**Hi! sry it took so long to update. i was buisier for the 4th then i though i would be. hehehe. plus i had to take my permit test. i passed! first try too! well i hope you like this one. and again im sry for taking so long. thx for all the reviews i got 19! well i hope u all had a great 4th! read an reviw! Ja ne!**

_**Bankotsu's Girl a.k.a The Icy Princess**_


	10. NARUTO!

**Disclaimer: If I owned things would be SO different. I mean, why can't there be more Gaara?**

"talking"

'thinking'

_dreaming/memory_

#Naruto to Kyuube#

Kyuubi to Naruto

**P.o.v/Scene change**

**Haunting Of The Mind**

**Chapter 10 NARUTO!**

_**Recap**_

Kagome spoke up." Well I think I'll leave you guys alone for your planning now. By the way, Naruto, you don't have to have your eyes closed to talk to him. He can talk to him whenever so don't be surprised when you hear someone else talking in you head." After Kagome finished talking she closed her eyes again and then faded out of Naruto's mind. When she opened her eyes again she was back in the sakura orchard. She stood up and stretched as Naruto opened his eyes again.

Kagome's stomach grumbled and she blushed. "Guess that took more energy then I thought." Kagome giggled. "So Naruto what do you want for dinner?"

"RAMEN!" Naruto explained. Kagome giggles as they walked to the ramen shop for dinner.

**Chapter 10**

"Night Kagome. I think I'm gonna head off to bed." Stated Sango with a yawn as she stood up. "You going to bed yet?"

Sango and Kagome had been sitting by themselves in the living room talking about random stuff. Sasuke had gone to bed rather early tonight.

"Nah. I'm gonna stay up. I'm not that tired right now." Kagome replied.

"Alright. Don't stay up to late though." Sango said as she left the room, headed for her bed.

Kagome got up herself and slowly creeped to Sasuke's room. Naruto had a tendency to be really load and she couldn't have Sasuke wake up while they were in the middle of their 'project'. Finally she had made it inside his room. 'Hanging around with all those extra sensitive hearing demons sure had it's advantages.' She thought with a smirk. Looking down at the bed she looked at Sasuke. A light blush covered her face when she realized he only slept in a pair of dark blue boxers.

Before she could help herself she was eyeing him. His legs were wound around his silver blanket, hiding most of his legs from view. His chest was muscled but not overly so. Her fingers started to twitch with a need to run them along said muscles. 'Man, this is almost as bad as my need to rub InuBaka's ears or Fluffy's tail.' Her eyes momentarily fogging in though at she remembered to softness of those appendages. Shaking her head she returned to staring at Sasuke. One of his arms dangled off the side of the bed while the other was draped across his chest. Kagome quickly moved her eyes to his face before she gave in and ran her fingers across his chest. While in sleep his face lost a lot of it's roughness. He looked content and relaxed laying there. His hair added to the peacefulness as a few stray peaces were tumbled into his face. Before she could stop it her hand reached out and tucked some behind his ear only to have them fall back into his face.

Sasuke twitched and Kagome froze. She held her breath waiting for something to happen. Surprisingly all he did was move his head into her hand. Kagome let out a sigh of relief. 'I thought for sure he was going to wake up then. I've got to be more careful.'

Slowly Kagome moved her hand so it was covering Sasuke's eyes. Closing her own eyes, she concentrated. Her hand soon covered in a pink glow that soon covered Sasuke as well. Opening her eyes the glow faded and she breathed out another sigh.

"Good. With that sleeping spell over him he won't wake up until morning. Naruto won't accidentally wake him." she grinned evilly. "And by the time he wakes it will be to late." Turning around she left his room and entered her own.

Flicking on the light she walked over to her dresser. Opening up the top door she dug through and pulled out a bottle. Through the clear plastic you could see the hot pink dye. Slowly her eyes dropped to the label. 'Prankster Dye. Terrorize your friends with the hot pink hair dye. For most panic apply to men. Lasts two weeks. Runs out clean. To apply: cover hair thoroughly. Let sit ten to fifteen minutes. Rub out.' Kagome closed the door and glanced at the clock. 'Ten to twelve. better go wait for Naruto.'

As soon as Kagome exited the house she spotted Naruto, not that it was hard. Naruto was basically bouncing up and down while he waited for her. As soon as he saw he though he stopped and walked over.

"Ready?" She asked Naruto grinning evilly.

"Of course." Her replied with a grin just as evil. He had a specks of gold in his blue eyes, letting her know that Kyuubi was there as well.

"Then lets get started." With that said Kagome let Naruto into the house. "I forgot something in my room so we have to make a quick stop there."

"Ok." Naruto replied. Once in her room, Kagome dug into her closet. Soon she came out with two pairs of plastic gloves and tossed one to Naruto.

Naruto looked at her curiously and she said. " To keep your hands from turning pink." Kagome slipped on hers and headed to Sasuke's room. Naruto nodded and followed her in. Kagome stopped at Sasuke's bed and turned to Naruto. "Hold out your hands." Kagome whispered. 'No need for him to know that Sasuke's under a sleeping spell.'

Naruto stuck out his hands as Kagome opened up the dye. Squirting a long amount into his hands she told him to rub it into Sasuke's hair. Soon she gave herself some and went to work covering all of Sasuke's hair. Soon all his hair was covered and her and Naruto stepped back.

"So what do we do next neechan?" Naruto asked, looking over at Kagome.

"We have to let it sit. This is all boring stuff so you can leave if you want. Besides it'll look best tomorrow in the light." Kagome answered him.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow!" Naruto said.

"Night Otouto. Do you need me to walk you out?" Kagome asked.

"Iie. Good night." With that said Naruto left.

Kagome sat for a while, giving the dye time to sit, then got up and got a wet wash cloth to rub the dye out. Returning to the room, she cleaned off all the extra dye and grabbed the dye bottle before leaving the room. Taking care of these items she laid down and went to bed.

Morning came and Sasuke slowly stretched. Yawning he grabbed a towel and some clothes and headed to the bathroom for a shower. Hopping into the shower he started to wash up. 'That was the best night sleep I've had in a while.' He thought as the room filled up with steam. Getting out of the shower, he dressed and took a glance at the mirror. Just as he was about to leave the room he noticed something wrong. 'There is no way my hair was that color when I when to bed.' He stopped and went back to the mirror. Sasuke stared in shock at his hot pink hair.

"NNNAAAAAAAARRRUUUUUUTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo!"

Kagome sat up with a start. Soon she relaxed and giggled. 'It seems Sasuke is up.'

Soon everyone was at the bridge waiting for Kakashi. Kagome sat on the railing giggleing to herself about Sasuke's hair. Sango was rolling on the floor laughing, absolutly loving Sasuke's new look. Naruto was running away from Sakura, a truly amazing feat considering how hard he was laughing. Sakura was fuming about how someone dared to do that to 'her' Sasuke as she chased after Naruto. Sasuke was leaning on the rail glaring at Naruto.

Soon a cloud of smoke appeared. When it cleared Kakashi was standing there. "sorry but when I was walking I ran across termite an... I... Had..." Kakashi then noticed Sasuke's hair and couldn't hold in his laughter.

Finally Sasuke couldn't handle it anymore. "Naruto! I'm going to kill you!" With that said he lunged at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened and she darted behind Kagome. "Why am I the only one ever blamed!"

"Because your the one who always does it!" Sakura screamed.

"But this time I couldn't have done it alone! Sasuke made it so I couldn't sneak into his house anymore!" Naruto screamed, trying to save himself.

Sasuke stopped for a moment. 'It's true. And how did I say asleep the entire time? Naruto is really loud.' Sasuke slowly looked up at Kagome and saw her _way_ to innocent face. Kagome saw the way he looked at her and darted off. Sasuke soon followed, slowly catching up.

Kagome ran out of the village and into the forest, hoping to lose him in the trees. Unfortunately as soon as she got to a clearing Sasuke tackled her and sent them both tumbling to the floor. Kagome was laying with her back to the ground pined by Sasuke. Noticing the position, Kagome tried to shove him off.

**Sasuke's Pov**

Before I could be shoved off I grabbed her hands and pined them above the head. Looking down at her I saw how her hair was wildly spread on the ground. Her cheeks were pink at both the running and the position. But the cutest thing was the way her lips were pouting. I stared down at her lips and licked mine. They were so rosy and looked so soft and kissable. Unable to stop myself I leaned closer and our lips connected.

**Kagome's Pov**

To stop me from shoving him off, Sasuke pined my arms above my head. Staring up at him I pouted. 'Great Kagome. He's made at you for dyeing his hair and now he has you pinned to the ground.' I barely noticed him licking his lips. 'Come on girl. You can get out of this. Just think.' Soon though, thoughts of leaving went flying out the window. Sasuke's lips laid upon mine. For a little while I just laid there shocked. After that though, I returned the kiss.

**Normal Pov**

As soon as she kissed back Sasuke got bolder. Slowly he ran his tongue along her lips. Kagome gasped at the new sensation. Taking this as an invite, Sasuke dipped his tongue inside. Sasuke was assaulted with the taste of cinnamon and cherries. Sasuke ran his tongue all over her mouth. Kagome, being shy, didn't move. Soon though Sasuke was stroking her tongue with his own. Kagome moaned and slowly started moving her tongue to play with his. Unfortunately they did have to breath though so Sasuke slowly moved his mouth away from hers and sat up, to the side of Kagome.

Kagome opened her eyes wondering when she had closed them. Soon her eyes widened in shock. Turning to Sasuke, she sat up. Staring him in the eyes she slapped him.

"How DARE you!" Kagome screamed.

Sasuke was shocked. He certainly wasn't expecting that slap. Most girls would have begged him to kiss them. Thinking quickly he replied, "Consider it payment for dyeing my hair."

For dyeing your hair! FOR DYEING YOUR HAIR! That was my first kiss you kusotare! You took my FIRST kiss for dyeing your hair! They dye will was out in two weeks! It isn't even permanent and for payment you take my first kiss!" Kagome growled an stomped off into the forest.

Sasuke stared off. "Wow. I didn't think she had never been kissed before. How could someone as beautiful as her have never been kissed before?' Sasuke stopped for a moment and then smirked. 'I was her first kiss.' With that thought in mind he slowly stood, rubbing his cheek, and started to walk back. Then a new though occurred to him. 'If she dyed my hair, an my hair was dyed why I was sleeping... SHE SAW ME IN NOTHING BUT MY BOXERS!'

**------**

**Baka- Idiot**

**Neechan- Older sister**

**Otouto- Younger Brother**

**Iie- No**

**Kusotare- Bastard**

**Bai bai- Bye bye**

**HAHA! longest chapter yet! Thx to all you people who review! I never figured people would review my note! and thx to all of you who are so understanding about my not having my notebook. sadly i still dont have it so im prolonging that part for the next chapter... Thx for everything! Bai Bai!**


	11. Note

Out from behind the stage walks out Kaijin. Her long braid sways side to side as she walks closer to the edge of the stage. Her fox ears twitch, hearing every sound, as the light flashes drawing the eyes to her many earrings of fire foxes and dragons. Her swirled red and blue eyes stare straight at the crowd. She is wearing a black tank top with a black crescent moon with a red star inside. She is wearing multiple rings, bracelets, and armbands which also glint in the light. She also has a glove on her right hand that starts at her middle finger and goes out. She is wearing baggy brown pants with chains and a pair of combat boots. Behind her, her fluffy black tail tipped in red sways left and right. Strapped across her back is a large sword twice her size. The handle ends in the shape of a crescent moon with many charms dangling down. Resting on her hip is a wound up black whip.

Besides her walks out a man just a few inches taller then her. His awesome black hair defies gravity, standing straight. In the middle of the awesome hair is a white starburst. Covering up his forehead rests a white bandana. His ruby red eyes glare at the crowd. Both his arms are wrapped up, from knuckles to elbows with while wrappings. He wears a black tank top that is tucked into his black baggy pants, which are held in place by two white belts. Strapped to his side is one sheathed katana, right hand resting on the hilt. On hit feet are a pair of black boots.

Stopping at the middle of the stage Kaijin bows. "Konn'chiwa. Hopefully everyone realized that I replaced the chapter 10 note with a chapter." She begins.

"Hn. They'd have to be as moronic as Kuwabaka not to notice." The boy says without emotion.

Kaijin growled. Threateningly she growls out, "Hiei..." Taking a calming breath Kaijin continues. "I didn't get my notebook back but I placed that chapter up without that part in it for a very important reason. I will be gone until at least the 14th. That means I can't update until I get back."

Hiei looks like he wants to make another comment but he holds his tongue.

"For this reason I put the chapter up. Also I had Kagome and Sasuke have their first kiss in the hopes that you won't hate me for have such a hard time updating recently." She continues on.

"Hn. Of course it doesn't matter what they think. If anyone has a problem they can meet my blade." Hiei threatens.

Kaijin turns to Hiei. "HIEI! I told you not to threaten my readers!"

"Hn"

Kaijin growls again. "Apologize."

"No."

"Apologize."

"Hn."

"Apologize or I will eat ice-cream in front or your face while your bound and can't have any." Kaijin threatened.

Hiei's eyes widen. "I'm sorry that I will have to kill you if you complain about her story."

Kaijin slaps her forehead. "I'm sorry minna. Unfortunately I think that's the best I can get out of him. Thank you all for being so understanding. Please keep reading my story! Abayo!" With that she bows again and walks off stage, Hiei following.


	12. Plotting

**Disclaimer: If I owned things would be SO different. I mean, Hinata would have SO kicked Neji's butt!**

"talking"

'thinking'

_dreaming/memory_

#Naruto to Kyuubi#

Kyuubi to Naruto

**P.o.v/Scene/Time change**

**Haunting Of The Mind**

**Chapter 11 Plotting**

_**Recap**_

Sasuke stared off. "Wow. I didn't think she had never been kissed before. How could someone as beautiful as her have never been kissed before?' Sasuke stopped for a moment and then smirked. 'I was her first kiss.' With that thought in mind he slowly stood, rubbing his cheek, and started to walk back. Then a new though occurred to him. 'If she dyed my hair, and my hair was dyed why I was sleeping... SHE SAW ME IN NOTHING BUT MY BOXERS!'

**Chapter 11**

**Evening Before**

Kirara sat curled up on Sango's bed. 'Things arrre going terrrribly wrrronge. Kakashi just can't seem to win herrr overr. I'm going to have to think of something. Hhmmmm...' Kirara stood up and walked from corner to corner on the bed. 'What to do... What to do... I could...' Kirara paused for a moment. 'no...' She resumed walking. 'Maybe... Neverrr worrk...' Kirara stopped for a moment and batted the bed. 'Grrrrr... Therre has to be something that could worrrrk! Ah ha! It's perrfect!' Kirara smirked to herself. Seeing Sango coming in for bed she laid down in a corner. 'I think I'll starrt afterrr a little cat nap.' Soon Kirara was off dreaming up the finishing touches to her plan.

**Morning**

_InuYasha sat begging on his knees. One ear was missing a large chunk while the other one was pressed tightly to his head. His right arm dragged along the ground, broken. His face was just a huge collage of bruises, cuts, and blood. Sango stood in front of him, standing tall, glaring at him for all she was worth. _

_InuYasha kept his eyes on the ground. "Please... Please spare me Sango... I wasn't thinking right... Please... I would have never even _tried _to harm you."_

_Sango's glare intensified, if it was even possible. She spit on him. "Ya. But Kagome is fair Pickens huh? Kill her for a dead clay bitch?"_

_InuYasha whined. "I wasn't thinking! I'd never harm either of you. Please... spare me."_

_"I want you to apologize. I want you to go to Kagome and be on you knees to have her let you kiss her feet!" As Sango said this, Kagome appeared off to her side._

_InuYasha blanched but crawled over to Kagome. Kagome glared down at him and waited for him to speak. Slowly he opened his mouth. Just as he was about to apologize..._

"NNNAAAAAAAARRRUUUUUUTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo!"

Sango groaned and rolled over. 'Why? Why, always when I get to the really good part I'm snatched away. He was about to apologize to Kagome. Then I could have watched her beat him till he begged for death!' With a deep sigh Sango got out of bed. 'All well. I better get ready to see everyone.

Sango got to the bridge only a few minutes late. Unfortunately, the only other people there were Naruto and Sakura. Sighing again she stood near the railing. 'This is gonna be a long morning. I can feel it.' Soon enough Kagome came skipping into the clearing. Her expression just told me I didn't want to know what she was up to.

"Hey Kags. Do I even want to know?" Can't help curiosity. Kagome's grin got even wider. "Didn't think so."

"Ohayou gozaimasu Kagome-chan!" Sakura said with a _way_ to cheerful voice for any time of day. Kagome simply nodded to her. Ignoring the way Sakura brewed.

"Morning Kags!" Naruto said with an excited twinkle in his eye and a grin to match Kagomes. Kagome then walked beside Sango and sat herself upon the railing. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. Soon her grin had vanished and she had her normal welcoming smile back in place.

Not ten minutes after Kagome had calmed herself, Sasuke showed up. Slowly he walked over as normal. There were only to things off with him. It seemed his glare was extra sharp today. The most noticeable difference would have to be his hair though. It was a Bright Hot Pink!

Naruto howled with laughter as soon as Sasuke was in his line of vision. Sakura stared in shock for a minute and then turned to Naruto. "How could you do this?" She screamed as she started chasing the laughing Naruto around. Kagome hid her laughter a lot better, shrinking it down to giggles. Sango though, Sango fell upon the floor laughing her butt off. She rolled back and forth, holding her sides as her face turned bright red with lax of oxygen. Sasuke just leveled his glare at Naruto.

Everyone kept this pattern up until Kakashi showed up. A large puff of smoke appeared and then cleared to show off Kakashi.

"Sorry but when I was walking I ran across a termite an... I... Had..." Kakashi's eyes widened as he noticed Sasuke's hair. Soon the dam broke and he was laughing almost as hard as Naruto.

Finally Sasuke couldn't handle it anymore. "Naruto! I'm going to kill you!" With that said he lunged at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened and he darted behind Kagome, hoping for some safety. "Why am I always the only one ever blamed!" Naruto screamed, frightened.

"Because you're the one who always does it!" Sakura exclaimed.

"But this time I couldn't have done it alone! Sasuke made it so I couldn't sneak into his house anymore!" Naruto screamed, trying to save himself.

Sasuke stopped for a moment. 'It's true. And how did I say asleep the entire time? Naruto is really loud.' Sasuke slowly looked up at Kagome and saw her _way_ to innocent face. Kagome saw the way he looked at her and darted off. As soon as she left, Sasuke chased after.

Kakashi stopped his laugh now that the cause was out of sight. "Well we won't see then for a while. All well. Everyone go take a nap. Meet back here at eleven tonight and we'll train then." With that said Kakashi walked off. Sakura shrugged and walked off as well. Sango pulled out her hiraikotsu and walked of into a different direction.

**Naruto's Pov**

In his head Kyuubi couldn't stop laughing. So what do you say, why don't we go watch the destruction?

#I dunno... Kags is going to be really mad at us for giving her away...# Even with my argument I still started to walk off in the direction of Sasuke and Kagome.

Oh, but we didn't give her away. We just simply did what we do every time and defended ourselves. It was her grin that gave her away. Kyuubi pointed out in an innocent voice.

#Well, that is true...# My face broke out in a grin. #Let's go!# With that said I ran as fast as I could go so I didn't miss any of the action, Kyuubi laughing the entire way.

When I arrived in the trees surrounding Sasuke and Kagome, I saw Kagome, being pinned to the ground, by Sasuke.

#Do you think we should save her?# I asked, a little worried for Kagome's safety.

No. He wouldn't hurt her. I think he likes her. Kyuubi replied.

My eyes widened. Looking over at Sasuke and Kagome, I saw Sasuke pin Kagome's hands above her head. #No way! Sasuke never likes anyone. Actually I've been starting to get the feeling he was gay...#

Kyuubi laughed. No. I'm almost certain he likes Kagome. Though if he is gay I wouldn't mind giving him a roll...

I was horrified and disturbed with Kyuubi's comment. #EEEWWWWWWW! No I'm straight! Let's just watch Kagome and Sasuke.#

When I looked back over, Sasuke was leaning down. He slowly moved lower and lower until he was kissing Kagome! I stared in utter shock. Sasuke, the guy with a fan club and millions of fawning girls, who doesn't like a single one, was kissing Kagome, my sister. In shock I muttered back to Kyuubi, #I think you're right. He does seem to like her.#

Well duh. I told you he did. He acts so much more different around her. I mean he's letting her and her friend stay at his house. That by itself says a lot. Kyuubi stated.

#But there was no room for then anywhere else. They had to go to his place.# I reasoned.

That may be true. At the beginning. But no one has tried to find them anywhere else to stay. Kyuubi pointed out.

Me and Kyuubi were pulled out of their conversation by a loud smack. Staring at Kagome they noticed anger was just rolling off her. Then she screamed. "How DARE you!"

Sasuke stared for a while, trying to think. Then he replied, "Consider it payment for dyeing my hair."

He just hurt himself with that comment. I was about to ask Kyuubi what he meant when Kagome exploded. "For dyeing your hair! FOR DYEING YOUR HAIR! That was my first kiss you kusotare! You took my FIRST kiss for dyeing your hair! They dye will was out in two weeks! It isn't even permanent and for payment you take my first kiss!" Growling, Kagome turned and stomped off.

wow. I expected it to be worse. I silently nodded my head in agreement. Hmm... In my head Kyuubi grinned. We can use this to our advantage.

#What do you mean jiji?# I asked curiously.

I told you not to call me that kit! Any ways, I we can get Kagome to pretend that we are going out then we could piss Sasuke off so bad... Kyuubi's smirk washed off onto me.

Grinning wickedly I ran off to find Kagome.

**------**

**Ohayou gozaimasu- Good Morning**

**Kusotare- Bastard**

**Jiji- Old man**

**Konichwa- Hello**

**Ja ne- See ya**

**KoNiChiWa! So ya'll miss me? truely i missed getting all the wonderful reviews. It was awsome tho. i went camping in the rockys! and 4wheelin! 4wheeling rox! takes calming breath anyways i hope ya like it. not much new stuff but i felt i had ta put it in... ya'll luv next chapta. i feel ive been neglectin sango and kakashi so im gonna do sumthin special next chapter! by the way, sence no one seens ta notice the chapter wen i replace the note for it im leavin the note up. ill probably get rid of it eventually tho... anyways thx for being so patient bout this chapter an i hope ya like it! if not just think about the great things ta happen next ;) Ja ne!**


	13. Lunch Date

**Disclaimer: If I owned things would be SO different. I mean, umm... well I can't think of anything right now but things would change!**

"talking"

'thinking'

_dreaming/memory_

#Naruto to Kyuubi#

Kyuubi to Naruto

**P.o.v/Scene/Time change**

**Haunting Of The Mind**

**Chapter 12 Lunch date**

_**Recap**_

wow. I expected it to be worse. I silently nodded my head in agreement. Hmm... In my head Kyuubi grinned. We can use this to our advantage.

#What do you mean jiji?# I asked curiously.

I told you not to call me that kit! Any ways, I we can get Kagome to pretend that we are going out then we could piss Sasuke off so bad... Kyuubi's smirk washed off onto me.

Grinning wickedly I ran off to find Kagome.

**Chapter 12**

Sango and Kirara walked down the streets of Konoha covered in sweat from their morning workout. "Hey Kirara you hungry?" Sango asked looking down at Kirara, who was walking beside her.

"Mew." Kirara replied nodding her head.

"Hmmm... Okay. Let's go to the ramen shop." Sango replied as her stomach growled softly. Mewing once more Kirara darted down the street, with Sango following, toward the ramen shop.

Once they got to the ramen shop Sango looked down at Kirara. "Why don't you pick us a spot Kirara?" Sango said, not seeing many open spots. Nodding her head once more Kirara ran into the sea of tables and jumped atop one. When Sango got to the table Kirara had stopped at she noticed there was another person there. Kakashi sat at the table petting Kirara. Sango froze. "Sorry Kakashi. I didn't know you were there. Come one Kirara, we'll find another table." Sango said.

Kakashi looked up at Sango and shook his head. "No, it's okay. You can sit here. There aren't many spots to sit today anyways."

Sango looked around the shop again. 'He's right. Every other table has at least one person there and the counters full. Well at least here I'm sitting next to someone I know...' Sango nodded her head. "Okay. We'll sit here." She said as she pulled out a chair across from Kakashi.

Kakashi looked up at her. "So what have you been doing?" Kakashi asked, already knowing the answer.

"I've been out training. Can't let myself get out of shape." Sango said. "So why did you tell everyone to meet back up at eleven? It would be really hard to train in the dark."

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "That's the point. A lot of the time they won't be fighting in the light. They will have to sneak and hide. If they are use to working in the dark it will be easier for them." Kakashi explained.

Sango nodded. "That makes sense. It wouldn't be good if there first experience with the dark was an actual mission. They'd probably get caught that way. So how are you going to train them?" Sango asked curious.

"Hide and go seek." Kakashi replied. Sango almost fell out of her seat. "Hide and go seek is more then just a game. It will help them to track in the dark, the seeker, to sneak around in the dark, both the seeker and the hider have to sneak to make sure no one knows were they are, and to help them hide without making any sounds or movements to give themselves away, the hider. This game should help to improve those things." Kakashi explained.

Sango looked dumbfounded. "I never though of it that way. It would help them improve those skills. That's a really good training idea Kakashi." Sango said smiling. Kakashi didn't reply he just continued to stare at Sango. 'Her smile is beautiful. She should smile more often.' Sango started squirming as he stared at her. Never one to back down though, she kept staring at him as well. 'Not this feeling again. I feel all warm and tingly. All I want to do is go over there and kiss him! Why do I have to feel this way? I gave up on love. I loved Miroku and he betrayed me. Love is not worth it. It hurts too much when your heart is broken. But this feels so much nicer then it ever did with Miroku...'

Just as Sango was about to get up and do something drastic the waiter came asking them what they wanted. Sango breathed out a sigh of relief. 'Saved by the waiter. I think was about to kiss him!' Sango and Kakashi gave there orders and the waiter left. 'I better say something before I get that urge to kiss him again.'

**Kirara's Pov**

'DAM! They werre so close! Stupid waiterrrr. He is so gonna wake up with many claw marrks! This has been taking to long. She is just starrrting to give love a second chance and that waiterr came! Kakashi had even stopped petting me knowing something was going to happen! That waitt..ee..rrrrr i.s go...ing tooooo get ittttt...' I thought angrily as Kakashi started to resume his petting.

**Normal Pov**

"So Kakashi, when do we get to meat those other teams you were talking about?" Sango asked.

"Eventually. We have a training session between a bunch of the groups happening in a few weeks. You probably won't meet them until then." Kakashi replied, not caring.

"Okay..." Sango said realizing that he wasn't going to say anymore. "So what were doing this morning?" Sango asked.

"Had to go see the hokage about you and Kagome." Kakashi replied.

Sango looked curious. "What's the hokage? I've heard Naruto say that word many times but I don't know what it means. And why would the hokage want to hear about us?" Sango asked curious.

Kakashi looked at her for a moment. 'Oh ya. They aren't from around here. Where are they from...?' "The hokage is the leader of the village. Naruto wants to be hokage when he is older. She wants to hear about you because you're new to the village. Normally you would have had to meet her by now but she's been extremely busy. You'll probably end up meeting her sometime within the week." Kakashi explained as the waiter came back and set there food down.

They ate there food in silence. Sango not knowing what else to say and Kakashi content to stare at Sango. Kirara watched this as she ate up her ramen, thinking of another plan.

**With Kagome**

Kagome stood in a clearing slicing up twenty different Sasukes. Each Sasuke was in a ridiculous outfit from girls clothing to a clown suit. "Stupid Sasuke!" A Sasuke wearing a copy of her old school uniform was decapitated. "My first kiss!" A Sasuke dressed in a ballerina outfit was sliced in half. "How dare that bastard!" The clown Sasuke lost his hands, eyes and nose. "It even washes out, I can never get my first kiss back!" Three Sasukes dressed up like Kikyo, InuYasha and Naraku turned to ash from a blast of her miko ki. As she turned around she met a Sasuke that looked exactly like him, with his normal hair color, and it gave her a peck on the lips. Kagome growled loudly and stabbed that one through the mouth. Stabbing the rest she looked at the clearing covered in dead Sasukes. Taking a calming breath Kagome glowed pink and all the Sasuke bodies disappeared.

"Wow Onee-chan. He must have really upset you." Naruto said as he walked into the now clean clearing.

Kagome glared over at Naruto. "Of course he really pissed me off! That kusotare stole my first kiss!" Kagome ranted.

Naruto put up his hands. "Wo wo calm down. Don't take your anger out on me. I didn't do anything."

Kagome took a calming breath and then looked back over at Naruto. "Sorry Kyuubi. I'm just still angry. So why are you out?"

Naruto pouted. "How did you know it was me and not Naruto? I still look like Naruto..."

Kagome grinned. "Kyuubi your voice is off. It's more... sexy? Ya I think that's the word. Naruto's voice is more mischievous. Not to mention right now your aura is more dominant."

Kyuubi looked at her for a minute. "Well that's cheating. No one else can see my aura and I can't very well hide that now can I?" Kyuubi continued to pout.

Kagome laughed. "I guess your right. So why are you out, not that I have a problem with it." Kagome asked.

Kyuubi's pout turned into a mischievous smirk. "Naruto was too scared by how pissed you seemed to be. We want to know if you'll play along to our new prank. We also have to tell you that the training will be at eleven tonight." Kyuubi answered.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "You won't betray me this time will you?" Kagome asked.

"Of course not. Though truthfully it was you smile that gave you away." Kyuubi answered.

"So what is this prank?" Kagome asked, wanting to know what she was getting into.

"Nothing much." Kyuubi shrugged. "We just want to fool everyone into thinking that you and Naruto are going out."

Kagome looked confused. "Why?"

Kyuubi shrugged again. "Own personal amusement. Think about it. No one knows yet that were brother and sister. Imagine there reaction. Pretend for a day or two and then inform them all were really brother and sister. Of course we never mention our relationship. We let them draw the conclusions. Their faces will be priceless when we tell them, after they've convinced themselves that were going out, that we're brother and sister." Kyuubi explained.

Kagome though for a minute. Soon her face broke out in its own smirk. "Sounds fun. So how are we going to work this?" She asked.

Kyuubi's smirk enlarged. "Nothing special. Holding hands, hugs kisses on the cheek, sitting next to each other, playing with each others hair." Kyuubi explained.

Kagome looked at him. "You just want me to play with your hair." Kagome accused jokingly.

Kyuubi smiled innocently. "Partly..."

Kagome laughed. "Alright. I'll do it. We should also..."

**------**

**Jiji- Old man**

**Miko- Priestess**

**Onee- Older sister**

**Chan- suffix for familiar (female) person**

**Kusotare- Bastard**

**Jamanate- See ya later**

**Hiya! sry this one took so long. I had ta go to my aunts wedding. i now have yet another uncle... plus i started a new story. its called Destruction of a Love Lost. I'm really nervous about it cuz its a yuyu crossover and im afraid ill screw those characters up... anyways what do ya think of the chapter? a little bit wif sango and kakashi more though next chapter. next is hide and go seek... evil grin its going ta be fun... anyways like always thx for my reviews and read and review! Jamanate!**


	14. Hide And Go Seek

**Disclaimer: If I owned things would be SO different. I mean, Garra would have beat Rock Lee so muck faster!**

"talking"

'thinking'

_dreaming/memory_

#Naruto to Kyuubi#

Kyuubi to Naruto

**P.o.v/Scene/Time change**

**Haunting Of The Mind**

**Chapter 13 Hide-And-Go-Seek**

_**Recap**_

Kagome though for a minute. Soon her face broke out in its own smirk. "Sounds fun. So how are we going to work this?" She asked.

Kyuubi's smirk enlarged. "Nothing special. Holding hands, hugs kisses on the cheek, sitting next to each other, playing with each others hair." Kyuubi explained.

Kagome looked at him. "You just want me to play with your hair." Kagome accused jokingly.

Kyuubi smiled innocently. "Partly..."

Kagome laughed. "Alright. I'll do it. We should also..."

**Chapter 13**

Up in the sky the stars glistened happily. Tonight was the night of the new moon and there was nothing to outshine them. From outside the village seemed deserted, not even a cat was roaming the streets. Over in the middle of the woods a pink orb flew in the trees alighting the area in a soft pink glow. Beneath that glow five people stared about in there own worlds.

Sakura was leaning against a tree staring at 'her' lovely Sasuke.

Sango stared worriedly at Kagome. 'The night of the new moon... This was always a special night for Kagome. It was one of the nights that InuYasha would complement her instead of belittle her. She seems to be taking it well, but she was always good at hiding her feelings...'

Sasuke, leaning on a tree was glaring over at Naruto who was laying with his head in Kagome's lap while she ran her fingers through his hair. 'Kuso! Why can't that be me? I was the one who kissed her! I'm the one who wants her! I should be the one to have her! Any other girl would come to me. Why won't she...'

Naruto laid on Kagome, Kyuubi purring in his head that her fingers running through his hair.

I an not purrrrring kit. Kyuubi tried to get out without the purr.

In there head Naruto laughed. #Whatever jiji.#

Naruto was staring over at Sasuke. Smirking on the inside Naruto let out a little purr. As soon as Sasuke heard this his glare intensified and Naruto and Kyuubi laughed harder in there head.

Kagome sat, leaning against a tree, playing with Naruto's hair. Kagome's head was staring up at the sky, eyes deep in thought. 'It was on a night like this that he told me he thought I smelled good... That lying kisama. I should have known better but I let him rope me in farther and farther. He never truly liked me. He just saw that clay bitch in me. He just saw Kik...'

Before she could finish off that thought she was pulled away by a purr from Naruto. Looking down confused she saw the tinniest bit of a smirk. Following his eyes she saw Sasuke glare evilly at Naruto. 'Why is Sasuke so upset by this? I'll ponder it later. For now it's time for revenge.' Grinning evilly in her mind she leaned over Naruto. Skillfully she used her hair to create a curtain to block Sasuke's view and gave Naruto a peck on the cheek. When she looked back up at Sasuke he was livid.

Sasuke stood in shock. 'Did... did she just... KISS Naruto! She blew a fuse when we kissed but now, the same day, she kisses Naruto!' Just as Sasuke was about to get up and rip Naruto away from Kagome a puff of smoke appeared in between them all.

"Kakashi sensei! Where have you been? It's almost midnight." Sakura asked.

"Sorry you see I was walking here when I ran across a wounded doe and I nursed it back to health." Kakashi replied.

"But Sensei you didn't walk here and it would take longer to..." Sakura was cut off by Kakashi.

"Well I'm sure you all want to know why today's training is to take place while it is so dark." A few of the group nodded. "Well for today's training we are going to play hide-and-go-seek." Seeing his students confused faces he continued. "This activity will help you to work in places were you can't trust your sight. It will help you to track in the dark. Being the seeker will help you to sneak around in the dark, both the seeker and the hider to sneak to make sure no one knows were they are, and to help you hide without making any sounds or movements to give yourselves away, the hider. This game should help you to improve all these things." Kakashi explained.

"That's a excellent way to train Kakashi sensei!" Sakura sucked up.

"But what about Kagome? She can sense auras." Naruto asked.

Kakashi turned to Kagome. "Is there any way you can stop sensing them for a while?" He asked.

"Iie." Kagome answered. "It's not something I can just switch off. I only loose my abilities when I an especially weak or tiered."

Kakashi nodded. "Ok. Then you are not allowed to seek but you may still hide." Kakashi suggested. At this Kagome nodded. "Alright then. When you find someone they will seek and you will hide. First to seek will be me. Go hide." With that said everyone ran off as Kakashi started to count.

Kagome and Naruto left in a flash, hand in hand. Sasuke, upset, spend off in the opposite direction. Sakura, off to cheer up 'her' Sasuke followed after him. Sango ran off separate from them all still worried over Kagome.

Kakashi finished counting and his eye went up into a grin. As he ran off towards the nearest sound.

**By Sasuke**

Sasuke crouched up in a tree glaring down at the ground. On a branch above him Sakura laid, reaming about Sasuke.

Sakura, uncomfortable, switched positions making the branch sway. Moments later Kakashi appeared on the Sasuke's branch. "You're it." He breathed to Sasuke. Growling under his breath Sasuke sprinted off. With a quick glance at Sakura Kakashi ran off as well.

**Kirara's Pov**

Passing underneath Sango's tree I tried to think of what I should do to get her and Kakashi together, 'Songo's close. But if we make one wrrong move it could all be shatterrred. I need to make this perrfect. What to do, what to do?' Pausing I sniffed the air for Kakashi. He was headed this way and had a hint of Sasuke on him. 'He prrrrobably found Sasuke. Well I guess to starrt I can brrring him to Sango and we'll wing it.' With that though I ran off to Kakashi.

When I finally found him he was stealthily moving through the trees. In fact if it wasn't that I could smell him I would have never found him. Unfortunately he didn't see me. Carefully I jumped onto his shoulder and bit his ear. 'That got his attention' I smirked.

Jumping off his shoulder I walked towards Sango. 'If he doesn't follow me he'll neverr find herrr. She's use to demons with a lot beterr hearrring...' Luckily Kakashi seemed to understand and he followed me so I started to run.

**Sango's Pov**

Propping myself on one of the higher branches of my tree, I started to think. 'I hope Kagome's ok. I mean I had my problems but hers are worse. I was use to Miroku ditching me for other women all the time. Sure there was Kikyo but...' Sango sighed. 'Plus I've found Kakashi' Some deeper part of her said. Blushing deeply I continued on that thought. 'He is really kawaii, an strong, and mysterious, and hot. I guess I have spent enough time mourning Miroku...' As soon as I thought that I was pulled into a very warm chest. Getting ready to beat the crap out of who ever dared to do this I opened my mouth.

"You don't want us to get caught do you?" A voice whispered sexily into my ear. 'I know that voice.' I though as I relaxed into his arms.

"What are you doing here? We're suppose to be hiding." I asked.

"I an hiding." Kakashi replied. "I have every right to hide here, with you in my arms."

I blushed and turned my face to see him. "I guess you right." I replied shyly. For a while we just stared into each others eyes, getting lost in the swirls of color. After what seemed like hours Kakashi reached up and undid his mask and my eyes were drawn to his lips. Slowly I creeped forward, unsure on weather I should or not. Soon that decision was taken away from me though as he brought his lips onto mine. His lips were velvety and warm against my own. soon he started to nibble on m bottom lip and my mouth opened in a gasp. Quickly he plunged his tongue into my mouth. Soon my surprise left and I moaned.

The kiss ended to quickly for my tastes, as he pulled away. I looked up into his face, still in a daze. "Gomen. I shouldn't have done that. I've just wanted to do that for so long that I..." Kakashi started to ramble. 'He talks to much.' Was my only thought as I leaned forward and silenced him with my lips.

**Normal Pov**

The game continued for about another two hours until Kakashi finally went and found everybody and told them training was over, hand in hand with Sango. Tiredly everyone went home with hopes of a good nights rest.

**Kagomes Pov**

_It was dark. Everything was covered by a deep fog. I could make out nothing in it. Slowly I walked around in hopes of finding a way out of this place. It was creepy and dark and gave me a queasy feeling. I didn't trust this fog and I wanted out. Making sure my fear was hidden I continued walking around. Soon everything cleared and I saw Shippo again. He stood there. His red hair was a mess of blood and dirt, his body was scraped all over and there was a giant hole in his stomach. The thing that hurt me most was his eyes. They were filled with pain, sadness and hate. Hate directed at me. I couldn't take it anymore and started crying._

"_How could you Kagome. You had me killed. You killed me. You didn't save me." Shippo ranted on and on. I couldn't talk. I took it all in. I deserved this. _

"'_Kaasan stop." A voice ordered. I looked over and saw another Shippo. This one though was clean and had no injury. "It wasn't your fault. You did all you could. Stop listening to that imposter. He was sent here to brake you. I love you okaasan." With those last words the tattered Shippo disappeared. I ran over and embraced my son._

"_I'm so sorry! I couldn't save you! I" I was interrupted._

"_Exactly okaasan. You _couldn't _save me. There was nothing you could do. Plus I'm not wholly dead." Shippo said with a shrug._

_I looked confused. "But... how? I saw you die. I watched you take your last breath."_

_Shippo wagged his finger disappointedly. "You should know it's harder to get rid of a youkai then a hole through the stomach. If InuBaka can live through it then I can to." Shippo smiled. Still seeing my confusion he continued. "Let me explain. You see I'm not dead but neither is Naraku." Shippo's smile faltered. "We aren't in your dreams we're in the tama. When you used your powers it couldn't have killed Naraku because he's half human. He would have just returned to being a human. Instead we were pulled into the tama._

"_Our souls are in here. We are not entirely dead though because if we can get a hold of a body our souls could take it over and we could be alive again. That other me you saw was a creation of Naraku and the evil souls of the tama. Don't worry about me though I've been with Midoriku and the other good souls. They've even taught me to control my powers." Shippo explained._

_I sat for a moment and took it all in. "So you're not entirely dead. You can come back?" I asked. _

_Shippo nodded. "I'd just need a body. But that means Naraku can as well. It seems Naraku has also figured out how to get himself a body. We're not sure how but when we find out I'll tell you." Shippo stopped for a moment. "I'm sorry 'kaasan but I've got to go. Don't worry I'll see you again soon."_

_I nodded and gave Shippo a kiss. "See me soon kit." Shippo nodded and slowly faded away._

_I sat there a moment and collected myself. As soon as I was collected I stood up and started walking again. Soon though Naraku appeared in front of me. He looked as he normally would._

"_Hello my little miko." He said._

"_I'm not any bit yours you son of a bitch." I snapped out._

"_Maybe not now but you will be. So how did you like my present?" He asked grinning._

_I knew exactly what he meant. That fake Shippo. I went to punch him but just as I was about to hit him he disappeared. Then I felt myself pulled into him. I tried to get away but his strength was to much._

"_You're stronger then you lead everyone to believe, my tama." He whispered in my ear._

_A shiver of disgust went up my spine. Then he licked his tongue up my ear and I shivered again. "You will be mine." He stated one last time._

**------**

**Kuso- Shit**

**Jiji- Old man**

**Kisama- Bastard**

**Iie- No**

**Kawaii- Cute**

**Gomen- Sorry**

'**Kaa- Mother**

**Okaa- Mother**

**san- respected older person**

**Youkai- Demon**

**Baka- Idiot**

**Tama- Jewel**

**Miko- Priestess**

**Sayonara- Good bye**

**I AM SO SORRY!**

**I didnt mean ta take this long ta update! Plz forgive me. School started which brough homework shivers and then we went on a week campin trip. it was nice no skool in all but it ment no computa and extra homework ta make up. gomen gomen gomen. forgive me? this is my longest chapta yet an Sango an Kakashi kiss so u cant hold this against me i hope I will try not ta make u wait so long 4 the next one! but u all no u so loved this one! more Sango Kakashi action like yall were askin 4. so please forgive me! i even added a twist! u no none of you all were expectin that! read an review! Sayonara!**


	15. A Picnic For Two

**Disclaimer: If I owned, things would be SO different. I mean, they sooo need a cooler girl character!**

"talking"

'thinking'

_dreaming/memory_

#Naruto to Kyuubi#

Kyuubi to Naruto

**P.o.v/Scene/Time change**

**Haunting Of The Mind**

**Chapter 14 A Picnic For Two**

_**Recap**_

"_You're stronger than you lead everyone to believe, my tama," he whispered in my ear._

_A shiver of disgust went up my spine. Then he licked his tongue up my ear and I shivered again. "You will be mine," he stated one last time._

**Chapter 14**

Kagome bolted upright, shivering with a deep disgust. 'EEWwwwwww!!!!! That was so disturbing! So gross! I really need a shower!' Glancing at the clock, Kagome saw that it was about seven in the morning. 'Hmm. Five hours of sleep. Would I... Yeah, I have enough time to take a shower before Sasuke gets up.'

Trying to forget the horrifying dream, Kagome walked out of the room and into the bathroom. Reaching under a cupboard Kagome grabbed out a towel. Setting it on the counter, Kagome turned on the shower and fixed the temperature. After stripping of her clothes, Kagome stepped into the steaming water.

'Ahhhh... Much better,' Kagome thought as she scrubbed her hair. 'So Naraku was behind those nasty dreams. That bastard. I thought I had killed him. And now he can come back. But that means Shippo can come back as well.' Kagome thought that over for a minute. 'But then some poor soul would lose his body. I couldn't do that, even if it did mean bringing Shippo back.' Kagome sighed. 'Well, at least I know it will be harder for Naraku.'

Kagome stepped out of the shower into the steam-filled room. She toweled down her wet hair and then wrapped the towel around her body. 'I can't do anything about it now. I'll just wait until Shippo can give me more information.'

With that thought, Kagome opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom. Right into a very hard chest. Kagome's eyes widened. 'It couldn't be. I wasn't in the shower that long, right?' she thought as she slowly brought her eyes up. They traveled up a well- sculpted chest, nice shoulders, right into a Sasuke with still very bright pink hair. 'Kuso,' was Kagome's only thought.

"Hehe... Hey, Sasuke. What are you doing up so early?" she asked sheepishly.

"This is the hour that I normally take my shower, Kagome," Sasuke replied, as he looked Kagome over. Her hair was still very wet and had little water drops falling off. Her face was flushed, with the steam air or running into him, he couldn't tell. Her blue eyes shined with a hidden nervousness. The most eye-catching thing, though, was the fact that all she was wearing was a towel. It showed off the top of her breasts and ended about a third of the way down her thigh, showing off how truly long her legs were. Sasuke couldn't pull his eyes away.

Unluckily for Sasuke, Kagome realized this. "Hentai!" she yelled as she smacked him hard across the face, like she would for Miroku. Sasuke flew across the hall and into the wall. Kagome, noticing what she had just done, ran over to him.

"Oh Sasuke!" she cried, kneeling over him, "I'm so sorry! For a moment, I thought you were Miroku and... well... yeah. I didn't mean to hit you so hard. Are you okay?" Kagome asked worriedly.

Sasuke barely noticed what she said, though, because with her leaning over him like that, he got an even better view of her large breasts. Luckily he did catch the question. "Yeah. I think my pride was harmed the most," he admitted. 'Though if I get to see that every time my pride takes a blow, I wouldn't mind very much.'

"That's good," Kagome said, helping him up. "Sorry again." She walked into her room, completely forgetting the reason she hit him in the first place.

**With Sango**

Sango weaved through the crowded streets. 'Damn! I'm late! I said I'd be there a half hour ago! What if he left?' With that thought, Sango doubled her speed. Soon she was at the bridge they normally met at for training. She slowed down as she saw Kakashi standing there. For once, instead of reading his book, he was looking directly at her. His one eye sparkled with a deep secret.

Sango smiled as she slowly walked up to him, trying to make it look like she didn't rush there. "Ohayou, Kakashi. I really wasn't expecting you to be here on time."

Kakashi looked her directly in the eye. "When it comes to you, I count the minutes."

Sango blushed deeply and looked down to the floor. "Arigato..." she said quietly.

Kakashi reached forward and took her hand. "Come. I have something I want to show you," he said. "But close your eyes first!"

"Okay," Sango said, her blush increasing with the contact. "Lead the way," she added as she closed her eyes. Though Sango couldn't see, she could still hear things around her.

He was leading her through the forest. 'Okay. So it isn't anything in town.' The birds were chirping and small animals ran, rustling the bushes. 'Seems to be a part of the forest that not many people go to.' Sango continued to listen, but after a while, her thoughts strayed. 'He's still holding my hand. It's so warm, so large. I never realized how large they were before. And they're so rough. Not like Miroku's at all. It's so nice.'

Soon there were no more trees to navigate through. Shortly afterwards, Kakashi positioned her. Kakashi then let go of he hand and she instantly felt colder. That feeling didn't last long though, because soon she felt his breath on her ear.

"Open your eyes," he breathed.

When Sango did, she was shocked. In front of her was a good-sized field of wild lisianthus. They were everywhere, painting the field with every shade of pink and purple. Sango turned around and looked at Kakashi. "It's beautiful. How did you ever find such a place?"

Kakashi's eye crinkled in a smile. "I found this place long ago. I don't think anyone else knows it's here."

"How could you have possible known they were my favorite?" Sango asked, astounded.

"I didn't," Kakashi replied. "I just thought they went beautifully with your smile."

Sango blushed again. "Thank you. It is gorgeous." She smiled.

"I know something even more beautiful," Kakashi said as he raised his hand to take off his mask.

Sango gasped. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I can't very well kiss you with it on, now can I?" Kakashi answered.

"B…bbutt…" Sango stuttered. "No one's ever seen you without it. You even hide it while you're eating. I couldn't…"

"I took it off last night when I kissed you," Kakashi said, hand now at his mask.

"But it was dark... I couldn't see. And now it's daylight, and..." Sango stopped as the mask glided to the floor. He was astounding. He had a defined nose and a strong chin. His lips looked so silky... 'I wonder how he'd react if I kissed him...' He looked so much more serious without that tiny piece of cloth. His eyes shone with love and she knew there was no way he could be faking it like Miroku had.

'To Hell with it,' Sango thought as she took a step forward, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Kakashi, after his moment of shock, wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. This kiss was so much more passionate. 'I guess seeing his face contributes much.' Soon though, all rational thought was thrown out the window as he took control.

The fireworks went off in a frenzy. It was more than just sparks; it was a whole bolt of lightning. Sadly, though, all good things come to an end. Sango's lungs screamed for air and she had to separate. Resting her head on his chest Sango caught her breath, listening to the beat of his heart. Kakashi kissed her head and hugged her tighter.

For a long moment they stayed there like that. Unfortunately though, Sango's stomach growled. Sango blushed and Kakashi let her go.

At a loss for words, Kakashi saved her. "Guess it's time to open up this," Kakashi stated, bending down and picking up a picnic basket.

'Where'd he get that?' Sango wondered, confused. 'Ah well.' With a smile, she took the blanket next to it and spread it out amongst the flowers.

After sitting down Kakashi pulled out some pasta, some drink and some glasses. After setting a plate in front of Sango, Kakashi poured her a drink. "Now, I made this, so if it tastes bad, lie."

Sango let out a giggle and tried a bite of the food. "Mmm. This is really good, Kakashi! I love it," She said with a smile.

Kakashi grinned. "Thank you. I'm glad you like it."

As they ate the food they enjoyed each others company, having small conversations. After the pasta was finished, Kakashi pulled out two pieces of chocolate cake. It had chocolate, frosting, chocolate shavings and chocolate syrup.

"Okay, I didn't make this, but I did buy it," Kakashi said, still smiling.

Sango smiled and took a bite. "This is reeeaaaally good!" she said, chocolate dribbling from her mouth.

Kakashi leaned forward and licked off the chocolate. "It is delicious," Kakashi said with a smirk. Sango blushed as she dipped her finger into her chocolate. She then drew a line of chocolate on Kakashi's face.

Sango leaned forward and licked it off Kakashi. "I definitely like it better this way," Sango said with a smile.

After they finished their cake, Kakashi laid down, looking up at the sky. Soon Sango joined him, using his head as a pillow.

"Aishiteru, Sango," Kakashi said after a while.

"Aishiteru."

**------**

**Tama- Jewel**

**Kuso- Shit**

**Hentai- Pervert**

**Ohayou- Short version of good morning**

**Arigato- Thank you**

**Aishiteru- I love you**

**HI!!! Guess what! I gotta beta! ok u probably dont care, but i do. YAY! An halloweens commin up! yes! my favorite holiday! CHOCOLATE!!!!!! So yall wanted more sangoxkakashi how was this? tell me! an howd ya like the kagsxsasuke moment? classic i no but it always works! so read an review! i wanna no wat yall think!**


	16. Note 3

Out from the dark corners of the stage, steps out Kaijin. Her fox ears are pressed against her head, hiding her many earrings. Her red tipped black hair swings freely behind her, going down to her mid back. Her swirled eyes, holding more blue then red at the moment, stare down at the ground as she walks forward. She is wearing a black tank top with a black crescent moon with a red star inside, obscured with random pieces of her hair. She is wearing multiple rings, bracelets, and armbands which make no noise as she slowly slinks forward. She also has a glove on her right hand that starts at her middle finger and goes out. She is wearing baggy brown pants with chains and a pair of combat boots, also noiseless. Behind her, her fluffy black tail tipped in red drags along the ground. Strapped across her back, under her hair, is her huge sword. The handle ends in the shape of a crescent moon with many charms dangling down. Resting on her hip is a wound up black whip.

Once she reaches the front of the stage she looks up into the crowd. "Hey guys." She says, pulling up a strained smile. "Sorry I haven't been updating in a while." She takes in a large breath. "It's just that... Well I've come down with a severe case of writers block." She says as she looks back down to the floor. "I haven't had any good ideas, for either of my stories, in a long while. Enrai and Kaiki haven't been giving me any ideas either. Actually they haven't made any comments on my story in a while." Kaijin then lets out a sigh. "I'll try an get somethin up soon... but I don't know when that will be."

As Kaijin finishes that sentence a black blur runs onto the stage. When the blur becomes visible we see Hiei. His awesome black hair defies gravity, standing straight. In the middle of the awesome hair is a white starburst. Covering up his forehead rests a white bandana. His ruby red eyes stare off to one of the corners. Both his arms are wrapped up, from knuckles to elbows with while wrappings. He wears a black tank top that is tucked into his black baggy pants, which are held in place by two white belts. Strapped to his side is one sheathed katana. On his feet is a pair of black boots. In his hands is a carton of Cookie's an Cream ice-cream, which he holds out to Kaijin.

Kaijin looks up at Hiei in confusion. "Hn... Just take in onna." Noticing the continued confused look, Hiei elaborates, "Sweet snow can fix anything."

Kaijin smiles at Hiei and is about to say something when a small storm of dust travels right next to her. When the dust clears a man with short, spiky red hair stand in its place. His pail green eyes are heavily lined with black eyeliner. Above his right eye, in red, is the kanji for love. He wears a black short sleeved shirt and black, slightly baggy, pants tied around the ankles with white bandages. Across his right shoulder is a brown sash used to secure the giant sand gourd across his back. Across his left shoulder is a long white sash that goes down to his right hip with extra cloth swaying around him. He also wears a pair of black ninja shoes. In his right hand is a small sandcastle, which he holds out to Kaijin.

"Thanks Hiei, Gaara..."

Right before Kaijin can say anymore a pop is heard behind her and then she feels fingers running through her hair. Turning her head to see, she sees a gloved hand. Connected to that hand is a long sleeved yellow shirt. Draped across that is a long black cape. His eyes are closed in his usual upturned smile as his short chin length purple hair is played with in the slight breeze. In his left hand is a long wooden staff, topped with a large, round, red gem.

"Xellos?" Kaijin questions.

"I can help you feel better." Xellos says, peeking one eye open.

"What do you mean?" Kaijin asks.

"That is a secret." He says as the hand that was running through her hair is now wagging a finger at her and his eye closed.

Before she can question him more a skateboard is heard coming from the shadows.

Riding on the skateboard is a boy around Kaijin's age with white spiky hair. His gray eyes stare at Kaijin as he makes his way over. He wore a deep purple long sleeve turtle neck with a short sleeved lavender shirt over it. He had on a pair of dark blue shorts with his hands in his pockets. His boots were dark brown and a normal brown. His skateboard was green with a yellow arrow.

"Killua too? How did all you guys even know I was talking to them today?" Kaijin asked.

"That's a secret." Xellos said wagging his finger.

"You know personally I think that stalker is what put you in such a bad mood." Killua said.

"Ya how can he even think he's good enough for Kaijin." Gaara said.

"Guy's he's not a stalker." Kaijin said. No one noticed though as they continued to talk.

"Hn. Of course he's not good enough." Hiei said.

"Like she'd choose him over us." Put in Xellos.

"Like we'd let her." Mumbled a couple of them.

"I should cut him through with my sword." Said Hiei

"No don't kill him! He's just a depressed, obsessed, annoying twit! Don't kill they guy!"

"I could tear apart his astral body." Said Xellos

"I could feed him to my sand." Said Gaara.

"I could tare out his heart before he knew I was in the room." Said Killua, elongating his nails into extremely sharp claws.

Kaijin's eyes widened as the guys each left the way they came.

"Sorry guy I gotta go. Kyle might be extremely annoying but I don't think even Naraku deserves the torture they plan on putting him through. I've got to go save my stalker. Ja ne!" Kaijin quickly said as she ran off the stage.


	17. New Friends

**Disclaimer: If I owned, things would be SO different. I mean, Sakura JUST started to become a cooler character. She should have started that way and then I wouldn't have hated her.**

"talking"

'thinking'

_dreaming/memory_

#Naruto to Kyuubi#

Kyuubi to Naruto

**P.o.v/Scene/Time change**

**Haunting Of The Mind**

**Chapter 15 New Friends**

_**Recap**_

Sango leaned forward and licked it off Kakashi. "I definitely like it better this way," Sango said with a smile.

After they finished their cake, Kakashi laid down, looking up at the sky. Soon Sango joined him, using his head as a pillow.

"Aishiteru, Sango," Kakashi said after a while.

"Aishiteru."

**Chapter 16**

"Everyone comes back today! Everyone comes back today!" Naruto screamed as he ran down the streets, stopping at Kagome's window. "Come on, Kagome! You have to meet everybody!"

**In Kagome's room**

Kagome sat upon the floor. Her legs were crossed, back straight and her fingers resting upon her knees in a normal meditation position. Her pink ki danced around her, weaving elaborate patters as she sat, eyes closed.

"Everyone comes back today! Everyone comes back today!" Kagome heard faintly through her meditative haze, though her window was wide open. "Come on, Kagome! You have to meet everybody!"

As soon as Naruto spoke for the second time her concentration was thrown. Kagome's eyes opened in a glare as she got up and walked to the window. Looking out, she saw Naruto down on the street, screaming and waving like an idiot. "Naruto! I was in the middle of doing something important!" she screamed down to him.

"Well, you're not doing it now, so let's go!" Naruto yelled in return.

Kagome leaned against the window and sighed. "I guess you're right. So what is it you're screaming about?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Bushy brows' group and Shikamaru's group and Hinata's group are coming back today!" Naruto yelled, even more excitedly than before.

"And who exactly are they?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They're more of my friends! They've ALL been out on a mission while I was left here! It would have been so boring if you hadn't come along," Naruto fired up with a smile.

"Shameless flirt," Kagome said with a smile. "So when do they come?" she asked, excited about meeting new people.

"Umm... In about three hours, I think..." Naruto said, scratching his head.

Kagome sweat dropped. "Well, then why don't I meet you at the ramen shop... in... about... two and a half hours?" Kagome asked, stunned at Naruto's rush.

"Um, ok! See you then!" Naruto said. "Ja ne!" he yelled, before he ran the streets again. "Everyone comes back today! Everyone comes back today!"

Kagome shook her head as he disappeared down the street. "Well, my meditation time is screwed. Might as well go for a walk." With that said Kagome walked out of the room and out of the house.

Kagome walked down the street, looking at all the shops as she wondered. 'I wonder where Sango is?' As she wondered, she happened to look through one of the store windows at Sango. Kakashi was hugging her really close.

'Well, I guess those two finally got together. I'm glad. She deserves him. I think he can make her happy. Though if he doesn't...' Kagome walked, not paying attention to where she went, as she thought of ways that she would torture Kakashi if he wronged her sister.

Kagome was pulled out of her... interesting scenarios when she heard someone crying. Wanting to help, she headed in the direction of the sound.

Finally, Kagome came upon a large field of wild flowers. Sitting in the middle of the clearing, almost covered in the flowers and sobbing, was Sakura. Kagome stood at the edge of the clearing for a while just watching, what she had known to be a cold, jealous shrew, bawling her eyes out.

Quietly, Kagome walked forward and sat next to Sakura, looking out into the field.

"What do you want?!" Sakura spat venomously. "You've already taken Sasuke's interest, and Naruto's, too. I don't have anybody else for you to steal right now!"

At this comment Kagome slowly turned her eyes onto Sakura. 'So that's why she hates me.'

"I haven't stolen your friends," she said quietly. "They are still yours but now they are my friends too."

"Yeah, right," Sakura said, and her tears stopped flowing. "They pay no attention to me any more. All they care about is you."

Kagome put up a soft smile. "I'm new. None of you have seen people like me or Sango before. It will blow off soon. Don't worry."

"How would you know?" yelled Sakura. "And for that matter, why is it you are so different? I've never seen anyone like you anywhere."

Kagome looked forward again. "I was jealous of Sango that way once. She had just joined my traveling group and everyone seemed to ignore me in favor of her. I ended up being so bossy and pushy then. But then I realized I had nothing to be jealous of. Soon we all just became one big happy family," Kagome explained. 'She doesn't need to know that Sango was only the main point of interest because she lost her family, was wounded, tricked by the enemy, tried to kill us, she was fresh meat for Miroku and that I was only pushy because I was trying to heal everyone...'

Sakura looked over at Kagome. "Really? You guys seemed like sisters. I would have never thought that you had ever fought," Sakura said, amazed.

"We did. Quite a lot, too," replied Kagome.

For a while they just sat in silence. Each was lost in their own thoughts as they gazed out into the wild flower sea.

"So is that why you've hated me?" Kagome asked at last.

"Hm?" Sakura asked, having lost all her hatred.

"I stole your friends," Kagome explained.

Sakura sighed. "Partly," she admitted. "I've always been the one Naruto obsessed about the most and the one with an insanely high crush on Sasuke. It's just… you seemed to have taken away my place. Who was I if Naruto no longer annoyed me and if I couldn't even catch the slightest of Sasuke's attention?" Sakura asked.

Kagome smiled. "I felt that one too. I used to not no how to fight. My friends always offered to teach me but, I guess I was afraid that if I couldn't fight then I wasn't me. I got over it though. I realized that I define what I am. Not the other way around. And as for you, you can always come talk to me. You will forever be my friend," Kagome said with a huge smile.

Sakura looked over at her and smiled just as large and lunged into Kagome, giving her a huge hug.

After the initial moment of surprise, Kagome hugged back. When the hug was finished, Kagome looked up at the sky. "Oh, kuso! It's twelve thirty already! If I don't hurry, I'll be late for my meeting Naruto!" Kagome said as she quickly got up. "Hey, Onee-san, care to come?" Kagome asked.

"Onee-san?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Well, you _are_ older then me, aren't you?" Kagome asked, looking back at Sakura.

Sakura's smile grew and she nodded.

"So, do you think you could teach me some of this ninjutsu stuff?" Kagome asked.

Sakura laughed. "Only if you teach me some of that miko stuff," she replied.

**The Ramen Shop**

Naruto sat up at the counter eating a bowl of ramen. Next to him sat a stack of ten bowls. A couple seats away from him sat Sasuke, who was eating as well. Soon Kagome and Sakura walked in through the door, laughing and giggling. Seeing them, Naruto stood up, waving his arms around, yelling, "Hey Kagome! Sakura! Over here!"

With a giggle, the two walked over. "Hey Naruto," they said.

"Hey Sakura, where have you been lately?" Naruto asked.

"Nowhere," Sakura said with a smile.

"So Naruto, where are we supposed to be to see these other friends of yours?" Kagome asked.

"That's right! Everyone comes back today!" Sakura said.

"Oh yeah! We're meeting them near the front gate!" Naruto exclaimed.

Turning to where Sasuke sat, Kagome asked, "Are you coming too, Sasuke?"

Hearing the question, Sasuke got up and moved over by Kagome. "Yes, I'm coming," he replied.

"Good." Kagome smiled. "We can all go together."

"We had better get going or we'll miss them," Sakura said. With that comment everyone walked out of the shop, Naruto carrying a bowl of ramen.

As they walked to the gate, they met up with Kakashi and Sango.

"Hey, Sango…" Kagome drawled out, "Never thought you'd go for another hentai," she said with a huge grin.

Sango blushed a deep cherry. "Well, you see... it's just... well. I ended up falling for him," Sango said with a sigh. "I have to be crazy."

"Hey," Kakashi said, 'hurt' by the comment.

"Now we just have to get you a guy," Sango said, ignoring Kakashi and wiggling her eyebrows.

Kagome groaned. "You have been spending way too much time with perverts."

"So, Kakashi-sensei, when were you going to tell us you hooked up with Sango?" asked Naruto loudly.

"Well I was just so overcome with her beauty that I never found the time," said Kakashi, causing Sango to blush again.

"Oh, great. Another excuse for Kakashi-sensei to be late," Sakura said. At this comment everyone started to laugh.

"We're here!" yelled Naruto. "Oooh! I can see them!" he added, jumping up and down and pointing at a row of dots.

Slowly, the dots came into view. The first dot was an older man, about Kakashi's age. He had round black bowl-cut hair and giant caterpillar eyebrows. He wore a green spandex suit with a green vest and orange leg warmers. His Konoha headband was wrapped around his waist like a belt and he had on blue ninja shoes.

Beside him was a guy around Sasuke's age, who looked almost exactly like the first man.

Next was a girl with her hair in Chinese buns at the side of her head. She wore a sleeveless pink Chinese style shirt and a pair of blue capris. Around her right leg was a kunai pouch. She had on the blue ninja shoes and her headband was around her forehead.

Beside her was a boy with glaring white eyes. His long brown hair went down to his lower back, tied at the end with his headband keeping his bangs out of his eyes. He wore a white turtleneck coat, a pair of dark blue knee length shorts and the blue ninja shoes. His entire right arm and leg where bandaged, with his kunai pouch on his right leg.

Next to him was a girl with dark blue boy cut hair with long sideburns. Her white eyes looked strong until they landed upon Naruto. She wore a white hooded winter coat and a pair of blue capris. On her right leg sat her kunai pouch and her headband was wrapped around her neck.

Next was a boy with two long fang shape marks under his eyes. He wore a gray hoodie with the hood covering his shaggy brown hair. He also had on brown capris and a pair of blue ninja shoes. His headband was around his forehead and a small white dog sat atop his head. Seeing the group waiting, his lips turned up into a fanged grin.

Then there was a boy with shaggy brown hair. His headband was around his forehead and he had on a pair of black glasses. He wore a tan coat with a large collar that went all the way up to his nose. He also had on a pair of brown capris and a pair of the blue ninja sandals.

Next was a boy with his black hair in a spiky ponytail. He wore a fishnet shirt with a short sleeve vest overtop. His headband was wrapped around his left arm. His kunai pocket was wrapped around his left leg overtop his black capris. He was also wearing a pair of blue ninja sandals. He stared off into the sky, looking extremely bored.

Next to him was a girl with long blond hair up in a ponytail. She wore a purple sleeveless turtleneck and a purple knee length skirt, slitted almost all the way up. She wore wraps from where her shirt ended to just above her knees. She wore a pair of white arm warmers and a pair of the blue ninja sandals. Around her waist was her headband and her kunai holder was around her right leg. Seeing the group, she waved enthusiastically.

The last person was a guy, who was wider than the rest and was eating a bag of potato chips. His headband parted his brown hair and he had red swirls on each cheek. He wore a white shirt with a weird red design and a green shirt over it. He also had on a white scarf, brown knee length shorts and a pair of the blue ninja sandals. His arms and legs where completely wrapped as well.

Soon Naruto was yelling out hellos.

"Look at the marvelous parade of youth!" called out the first man.

"Yes, such wonderful youth!" yelled the second.

"Ah, I see my rival is here," the first man said, with a huge, scarily-sparkly grin.

"Gai, how nice of you to finally show up. May I introduce you all to Sango and Kagome," Kakashi said, as he hugged Sango tighter and pointed to Kagome.

"So this is the identity of these new youthful auras!" Gai said. "Everyone, introduce yourselves!"

The kid who looked like Gai smiled and gave a thumbs-up. "Hi! I am Rock Lee!" he introduced himself. "Hello Sakura I missed your youthfulness," he added with a slight blush.

Hearing this, Sakura had a light blush spread across her face as well.

The girl next to him introduced herself next. "Hi. I'm Tenten, it's nice to meet you."

"Neji," said the boy with glaring white eyes.

"H… hi I'm Hinata. N… nice to s… see you a-again N… Naruto." Replied the next girl.

"It's nice to see you again too, Hinata," replied Naruto.

"Hi, I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru," said the boy with the dog.

"Arf!" barked Akamaru.

"Shino. It's nice to meet you," said the next boy quietly.

"What a drag. I'm Shikamaru," said the boy, sounding exasperated.

"Hi, I'm Ino!" said the blonde happily.

"Chouji," the last boy managed to get out in between chips.

"Nice to meet you all," Sango said.

"Yes, I hope we can all become friends," Kagome said with a small bow.

As everyone greeted each other, Kagome turned to Kirara who had hopped onto her shoulder, "Time to play matchmaker, ne?"

Kirara purred her agreement and continued to watch the scene.

Ino turned towards Kagome. "So Kagome, how is it that you and Sango ended up in Konoha?" she asked.

"We were traveling and ran into Naruto and the gang so we decided to come here," Kagome said with a shrug.

"Hey I have an idea!" yelled Naruto. "How about we continue all this talking over ramen?"

"Naruto how can you be hungry? You just ate!" said Sakura.

"Well, that was almost forever ago. Plus they haven't eaten yet!" he argued, pointing at the new arrivals.

"Sure, let's all get ramen," Sango said, and she and Kakashi started walking away.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled. "Wait for me!"

**------**

**Aishiteru- I love you**

**Ja ne- See ya**

**Kuso- Shit**

**Onee- Older sister**

**San- Respected person**

**Ninjutsu- Ninja technique**

**Miko- Shrine maiden**

**Hentai- Pervert**

**Sensei- Teacher**

**Minna- everyone**

**Hey minna! I'm so sorry it took so long! I really didn't mean to. I wanna thank all of u who reviewed to give me ideas on how to get over my writers block. They all really helped. And of course i thank all of u who gave me such wonderful reviews! Next chapter were gonna hear more from Naruku so keep reading and i promise it wont take as long as this one did lol. Read Review and Enjoy!**


	18. Note 4

Out from behind the stage slowly walks out Kaijin. Her long braid or red hair tipped in black sways side to side as she walks closer to the edge of the stage. Her fox ears, of the same colors, twitch, hearing every sound just waiting for the crowd to start yelling at her for taking so long with the newest chapter, as the light flashes drawing the eyes to her many earrings of fire foxes and dragons. Her swirled red and blue eyes stare straight at the crowd with a slight bit of fear. She is wearing a black tank top fire racing along its bottom. She has on multiple rings, bracelets, and armbands which also glint in the light. She also has a glove on her right hand that starts at her middle finger and goes out. She is wearing baggy brown pants with chains and a pair of combat boots. Behind her, her fluffy red tail tipped in black sways slightly left and right. Strapped across her back is a large sword twice her size. The handle ends in the shape of a crescent moon with many charms dangling down. Resting on her hip is a wound up black whip.

As soon as Kaijin reaches the middle of the stage she bows low.

"I am so sorry my devoted readers. Gomen nasai. I'd like to start by thanking those of you who came today to hear me out. I really never ment to go so long without a new chapter. You see the thing is you all know how teachers always pack on like all the assignments the last couple months of school." She pauses hearing you all agree.

"Well you see after that, and my birthday which was like the last day of school, I went to put up a note to apologize and say I'd get a new chapter up soon when the worst possible thing happened. I HAD NO INTERNET!!! I swear I've been bored crazy! You guys may have had it bad without my story but I had no stories! Nodda! Well I just got it back." Holds up hands to silence the crowd for a moment.

"Yes I know, why put up this note without a chapter then? Well you see my beta needs to edit the chapter first. I have already sent it off to her and as soon as she sends it back to me you will all get your chapter. Again I'm deeply, deeply, sorry." Kaijin takes a deep breath.

"Well here are some things that you should know about that might effect the time it takes for me to get you guys the chapters you want. One is that I got a job. I need to save up money for my trip to Japan so I work over the weekends. Two is that I happen to be crazy enough to take on all advanced classes this year. That one should change things up to much at all though… hmm… oh ya another is that Kaiki has been ignoring me for two weeks now. She was the main one who got me to update and my best friend so I'm just a bit down. So ya. I'll try not to let it get in the way to much but I thought I'd just warn all you guys."

"Oh ya! I almost forgot. I want to thank each and everyone one of you who gave me reviews. It was so nice to check my mail after so long a time and see all your encouraging words. It really brightened up my day!"

"Well I've got to go now guys. I have a date with Kaname… Always was a sucker for a vampire… I promise to get that chapter up as soon as I get it back! Again gomen! Ja ne!" With that said Kaijin waved and turned around walking back off the stage.


	19. Return of a Love, Return of an Evil

**Disclaimer: If I owned, things would be SO different. **

"talking"

'thinking'

_dreaming/memory_

#Naruto to Kyuubi#

Kyuubi to Naruto

**P.o.v/Scene/Time change**

**Haunting Of The Mind**

**Chapter 16 The Return of a Love, The Return of an Enemy**

_**Recap**_

"Hey I have an idea!" yelled Naruto. "How about we continue all this talking over ramen?"

"Naruto how can you be hungry? You just ate!" said Sakura.

"Well, that was almost forever ago. Plus they haven't eaten yet!" he argued, pointing at the new arrivals.

"Sure, let's all get ramen," Sango said, and she and Kakashi started walking away.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled. "Wait for me!"

**Chapter 16**

"… So Kagome had pinned down Sango and asked if she gave up. Then Sango said no that it was just getting fun and rolled out from under her. Then they were punching at each other and this blade popped outta Sango's arm! So then Kagome CAUGHT the blade and pulled it offa her arm and threw it STRAIGHT at me! Luckily I used my ninja stealth and leapt into a tree just in time. So I was like I KNEW they were trying to kill me! But they just ignored me and Sango jumped back and pulled out some kunai…" Naruto went on telling everyone about the battle between Kagome and Sango holding everyone in rapt attention.

Kagome stood up slowly, hand massaging her aching head. "Hey sorry to run out in the middle of the tale but it's late and I'm gonna go."

Everyone wished Kagome a quick goodbye and then stared back at Naruto wanting to hear more.

Once everyone's attention went back to Naruto, Kagome slowly walked out of the ramen shop and through the rest of the shops on her way back to Sasuke's home. Luckily all the shops had closed for the night and no one was around to see her as she tripped stumbled through the streets.

"I guess that ramen didn't agree with me…" she mumbled, walking into the Uchiha mansion.

Once inside, Kagome stumbled down the hall to her room, dragging her hand along a wall for support. As she walked, she was almost leaning against the wall and her head started to spin and the hall swirled. Reaching her door, she fell against, it pushing it open and falling to the floor. Slowly she crawled to a corner bringing her knees up to her chest, trying to bury her head into her knees. Kagome bit into her lip as the need to scream arose in her.

"Breathe, girl, breathe…" She panted through the pain, tears starting to collect in her eyes. As her mind started to clear she heard a far off voice calling out her name. Kagome raised her head and looked around the room slowly. Seeing no one she buried her head back into her knees. "I must be imagining things…"

Soon the voice got louder. "Kagome! Kagome!"

Kagome strained her ears to hear the voice clearer. Soon though, she realized the voice wasn't in the house. It was in her mind.

"Kagome!" The voice kept screaming.

Kagome tried to clear her mind to hear the voice better but the pain was too much. She let out a light scream before biting into her lip once more. The tears now started to spill from her eyes.

"OKAA-SAN!" the voice screamed again.

'Shippo!' Kagome though. Kagome took a deep breath and plunged through the pain again to get to her baby.

**Kagome's Mind**

Kagome shoved through the black chains of her pain, racing towards Shippo. Pink fire danced across her skin battling the bonds. They flew at her from all directions coming up from the ground and flying at her from the sky.

"Shippo where are you?!" She screamed into the mass of chains.

"Okaa!" Shippo screamed from farther away. Kagome followed after his voice. Every time his voice got louder her resolve grew. New strength erupted in her and she started to run towards Shippo's voice.

Soon the pink bubble of her power around her was so great that all the black chains disappeared from view. Up ahead she saw a black oozing orb.

"Okaa-san!" Shippo's voice screamed out from the orb.

"Baby, I'm here!" Kagome yelled back, now right in front of the orb. "Who did this to you?"

The skies of Kagome's mind started to erupt in pink fires. She reached forward to touch the orb only to quickly bring her hand back to her as a shock of miasma flew up her arm.

Shippo let out an extremely loud scream once Kagome's hand left the orb.

"I need to get him out of this! It's hurting my baby!" Kagome shouted, fear creeping into her voice. Kagome took a deep breath, bracing herself for the pain, and reached her hands forward placing her palms onto the surface. "Shippo is surrounded by this Kagome. Just think of his pain…" Kagome told herself through gritted teeth.

Slowly Kagome started pushing her powers out through her hands. Pink ki crackled along the surface of the orb, battling with the black miasma. Kagome bit into her lip, pushing more through her hands as a thin trail of blood dribbled down her lip. The more power she shoved into the orb, the smaller her shield got. The chains started to get closer and closer, seeming to grow larger in their need to get to Kagome.

"I've gotta get my baby outta there. I've just got to!" Kagome screamed.

Soon little cracks started to web out from beneath her hands. Kagome closed her eyes; tear trails ran down her cheeks. A wind of power whipped her hair around behind her. Her clothes melded onto her body at the sheer power of her ki.

Soon the cracks grew larger. The black miasma started to clear giving view to Shippo. Shippo had changed a lot from the little kitsune child who had been squired with a tentacle.

Shippo's body had grown. He now looked like a teenager only a few years older than Kagome herself. His amber hair had lightened quite a few shades and was down to his butt tied in a braid with two long strips of bangs framing his face. His green eyes shrunk giving him a more foxish look. His nose was sharper and his lips were curled in a whimper. On top of his head, pressed against his hair was pair of cream fox ears. His knees where pulled up to his chest with both arms wrapped around them. From his back was a tail, the same color as his ears, wrapped around his legs as well. He sat, floating, in the middle of the miasma orb. His old blue kimono was gone, replaced with an older looking green and gold one bringing out the vibrance of his eyes.

With one load scream from Kagome, the cracks grew greater until the orb shattered. Black shards flew out a foot before bursting into dust and floating away. The power of the explosion sent Kagome back yards, sending her crashing to the ground ahead. A quick burst of power flooded out of her and then swiftly moved back into her. As soon as her powers where gone from the air around her the chains swam to her.

"Okaa-san!" Now that the orb was gone Shippo's new voice could be heard. His voice was like a fire dancing around a forest before it bust into flames. Shippo got up quickly, getting over his pain, and started to move towards Kagome. As soon as he took his first step he fell back onto the ground. "Damn it! I need to hurry…" Shippo tried once again to stand up before he was erupted in a dark pink glow. "NO! Not now! I need to save 'kaa-san!" Soon a green mist flew out from Shippo and surrounded Kagome, keeping the chains away from her. "I hope that will keep you safe till this is over kaa-san. I'm sorry I couldn't stop it…" Shippo then seemed to dissolve into the dark pink glow.

**With Naruto and the Gang**

"Alright, so me and Kagome thought it would be cool to dye Sasuke-teme's hair a bright pink! Well, when he woke up and saw he didn't like that idea very much… So he was blaming it on me, like he ALWAYS does. But you see I got him to see the error of his thoughts. So then he was chasing after Kagome-chan! So of course I had to go and chase after them to keep her safe! When I got there Sasuke had her pinned to the ground ALL PRESSED AGAINST HER! I couldn't believe it! So then he leans down and…"

Naruto was interrupted as a huge burst of wind sprayed in out of nowhere. Quickly, they jumped up and dashed outside to try and figure out what had caused such a disturbance. Once they were outside they saw a huge pink glow surrounding Sasuke's house.

"Hey… didn't Kagome head that way?" Asked TenTen.

"Oh, kuso! Kagome!" shouted Sasuke as he ran off towards his house at top speed.

"Nee-chan!" yelled Naruto shortly after, darting towards the house as well.

"Nee-chan…?" A few of the others said aloud before following after as well.

Naruto and Sasuke ran like the very dogs of hell where on their heels, getting to the mansion in little more then a few minutes. What they saw when they got there made them pause for a moment. After getting into the house the pink glow seem to vanish. All around them was thick black smog.

Both boys started to cough badly.

KIT! Cover your mouth and nose now!

Naruto continued to cough, but did what Kyuubi said. #What is this stuff, jiji?#

I told you not… oh, never mind, we don't have the time. Tell Sasuke to cover his mouth and nose now. You don't get affected as badly because you have me. He's getting it ten times worse.

"Teme! Cover your mouth!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke. Instead of his normal comebacks, Sasuke pulled out a handkerchief and covered up his face, nodding to Naruto.

Naruto nodded back and they both ran off to Kagome's room.

#So what is this stuff, jiji?#

This is miasma, kit. It's a poisonous gas released by spider demons. Breathing it too long will let it enter your bloodstream and it will kill you. Even with that cloth Sasuke is still in danger. We must hurry.

Naruto nodded. #But what about Kagome? She's human, too.#

She's a miko so she won't be affected unless she's extremely weak. Her purification powers will make sure she breathes in nothing but pure air.

Naruto and Sasuke ran on in silence for a bit longer. #Wait, jiji, you have wind powers. Can't you just blow it all away?#

No, kit, I'm afraid not. First off you don't know how to use my powers yet. Second there is no place to move it. If I was to try and disperse the gas it would destroy the entire house.

Naruto nodded again and continued moving until they got to Kagome's room. Once again they had to stop. Standing over Kagome was a tall man in a black kimono. He had inky dark black hair devoid of any light swaying down his back.

"Get away from Kagome!" Sasuke yelled at the strange man.

At the call the man turned his head to face them. He had a sharp angular face. The one thing that stood out the most though was his pair of blood red eyes. In his hands was a katana that he had aimed down at Kagome.

It was then that the boys noticed something strange about Kagome. She was enveloped in a bright pink glow and floating a good three feet above the floor. Also, out from her stomach, was emerging a teenage boy with fox ears.

The man turned back towards Kagome and raised his sword into the air, ready to swing it down upon her.

"NO!" yelled Naruto, as he dived at the man, knocking him into the ground.

"You stupid child!" The man yelled in a raspy voice. Noticing that the teenage boy was now to the side of Kagome, the man stepped back. "I will return. And when I do, the onna will be mine!" With that the man and his miasma disappeared.

As the man was disappearing Sasuke threw out some kunai, only to hit the wall as the man disappeared seconds earlier

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san!" The teenage boy was now kneeling beside Kagome, gently shaking her.

"Baka, I could have gotten him if you hadn't have jumped him! Now he's gone! We don't even know who he is!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto, running to Kagome's side.

Naruto blushed slightly, realizing that Sasuke was right and that he had let his emotions get the better or him. "Who are you? And why are you calling my nee-chan 'okaa-san'?" Naruto asked, trying to direct the attention off of him.

"Shippo," the teenager said without looking up. "And she is my okaa-san. That man trying to kill her was Naraku. I guess I should thank you for protecting her while I was immobile." All the while Shippo was gently shaking Kagome.

"Well just where…" Sasuke was cut off as Kagome started to stir.

"W… where am… where am I?" Kagome whispered opening her eyes slightly. "Shippo!" Upon seeing Shippo, Kagome sat up sharply, only to grab her head in pain.

"It's alright, 'kaa-san. I'm right here," Shippo said, hugging Kagome to him and rubbing her back softly.

Kagome looked Shippo over for a moment. "Shippo, what happened to you? When… when… and you were just a little kit…"

"I never died, okaa-san. Well, I was about to, but… well, you see, when you did that thing to Naraku, he was absorbed into the Tama. And, yeah, see, he was still connected to me at that time so I got pulled into the Tama as well. Then when the Tama was absorbed back into you, we were absorbed, too. And then while we were inside you, Naraku used one of his spells to try to age me to an old man so he could kill me off, but your power protected me and I was only aged into a teen." Shippo finished his tale and finally actually noticed the two boys around him.

Sasuke was glaring at him hard enough to cut a hole into a diamond, while Naruto looked at him with mistrust.

"You know him, Kagome?" Sasuke asked, still glaring holes into Shippo.

Kagome laughed quietly. "Yes, this is my son, Shippo. Well, I guess I can't call you my son anymore. You're older than me now."

Shippo laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, okaa-san, I was always older than you… When you first found me, I was about one hundred."

Kagome's eyes went wide. "Well… how old are you now?"

Shippo sat up a little straighter. "I'm seven hundred," he said gloatingly.

"Yeah so! Kyuubi is nine hundred!" Naruto yelled back, not wanting to be undone.

"Well, I'm only a year older than Kagome. I'm closest to her in age," gloated Sasuke.

Shippo's ears drooped slightly and he whimpered a bit.

"Oh, Shippo, I love you exactly as you are. You're the perfect age right now," said Kagome, enveloping Shippo in a hug.

Sasuke's eye starts to twitch as he plots ways for Shippo to meet his doom.

Shippo looked over at Naruto and grinned in a foxish way. Naruto gasped.

#Did he… did he just…?#

Yes, he did, kit…

**------**

**Kunai- Ninja dagger**

**Okaa- Mother**

'**Kaa- Mother**

**-San- added to the end of a name to show respect**

**Miasma- Poisonous gas**

**Ki- Spiritual energy**

**Kitsune- fox**

**Teme- Bastard**

**Kuso- Shit**

**Nee- Older sister**

**-Chan- added to the end of a name to show respect. Used for girls and younger children**

**Jiji- Old man**

**Miko- Priestess**

**Katana- Japanese sword**

**Onna- Woman**

**Baka- Idiot**

**Tama- Jewel**

**Gomen- Sorry**

**Ja ne- See ya**

Gomen, gomen gomen. -bows repeatedly- I know I've already said it like a thousand times but I'm really sorry. I really, really didn't want to leave you guys so long without an update. I'd like to thank all of you that sent me reviews while my internet was down. It made me soo happy to see all of you who never gave up on my story. I made a promise and I'm gonna try my hardest not to break it. I WILL finish this story! Ja ne for now. I hope to have the next chapter up in a month or two. I'm really busy with school and my job so I'm sorry if it takes a bit. Again gomen!


End file.
